When you Give the Grimms Computers
by zoocan
Summary: Grimms meet technology, discover the so-called "Puckabrina" fanfics, and hilarity ensues.
1. Christmas

**A/N: For the purposes of this story, everybody is a year older because it's quite amazing what you can learn between 6****th**** and 8****th**** grade, and also because I thought Daphne should do a little growing up. I'm putting this during Christmas after the war, and when they have another house.**

**Extremely minor spoiler referring to the state of their house, which you can probably guess from the 7****th**** book anyways.**

Sabrina was in her room, smiling as she looked at the outfit she was going to wear tonight for the Christmas party.

"Uh-oh."

Sabrina half-ran half-fell down the stairs in time to see the Christmas tree fall over. Great. The first Christmas where the whole family was together, awake, and _he_ just has to ruin it.

"FAIRY BOY!" she screeched, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Puck looked at her, somehow looking amused, annoyed, and apologetic at the same time.

"Chill, Grimm. The Trickster King has a plan-"

"-to destroy everything within a five-mile radius," Sabrina interrupted. Henry decided just then he had to come home from Christmas-gift shopping. He surveyed the mess of pine needles, shattered ornaments, and broken candy canes that half-covered the doorway for a moment before asking the inevitable question:

"What happened?"

"Nothing!" Puck protested, "I was just backing up to admire the roo- Whoa! Whazzat?" He pointed to the three large boxes in Henry's arms.

"Your Christmas _surprises_," scowled Henry as pushed his way into the living room, nearly tripping on a tree branch. In fact, Sabrina thought as he made his way upstairs, it was a wonder he didn't trip on the numerous piles of books on the stairs. Granny Relda really should clean those up before someone got a concussion falling down the stairs. As if on cue, Granny came out of the kitchen with Daphne in tow.

"_Lieblings_, what's the mat-"she broke off when she saw the Christmas tree. Or, rather, what was left of it.

"Where's Uncle Jake? He probably has a spell to fix this," said Daphne. Sabrina smiled to herself. It took a while to get used to her sister taking charge of things sometimes, but in a situation like this it was a relief.

"What? I heard my name," said Jake as he poked his head out from upstairs. "Wow, that's quite a mess you got there, Sabrina."

"It wasn't my fault! It was this...this..." she sputtered, unable to come up with an insulting name she could use in front of Daphne.

"This Puck-head?" said Daphne.

"You made up an insulting name after me? Cool!" Only Puck would be happy with a "gift" like this. Not that making up an insulting name after him would be too hard, Sabrina thought. After all, his name rhymed with f-

"Gimme a minute. I have a clean-up spell somewhere in my room..." Jake grew indistinct as he wandered away towards his new room. Recently a new house had been built in place of their old one, which had been destroyed during the war. Only Puck still had his old "room", because somehow his door had been unharmed. The new house was bigger, but in the space of about two days Granny Relda had somehow deemed it impossible to walk from one end of the room to another in a straight line without tripping on books. Sabrina was almost 100% sure that some of them were enchanted to multiply like germs.

"So, Marshmallow. Did you get me anything besides this awesome insult?" said Puck. Count on him to be greedy, Sabrina thought. She tried to use mental telepathy to tell Daphne to say "no", but it apparently failed when Daphne said brightly,

"Of course I did!" She beamed at Puck, which caused Sabrina to blanch. Lately, Daphne seemed to have chosen Puck as her role model, and admired his every belch, prank, and joke. Sabrina didn't think she could've chosen a worse person. Well, at least she still took baths.

"Here it is!" announced Jake loudly.

"Jake, I have told you before that magic has side effects. Why can't you and Henry just do this the old-fashioned way?" Granny Relda complained.

"Mom! You have to admit, it's pretty hard to glue back together candy canes, not to mention we won't be able to eat them afterwards. Here, Daphne, try this." Jake threw a packet of dust labeled "fixing powder" at her. Sabrina instinctively backed away so her addiction won't get in the way, and was surprised to see Puck do the same.

"What?" he mumbled, "I might be allergic to this stuff." Perhaps he would have been a bit more convincing if his voice hadn't broken on "this". Daphne started sprinkling the fixing dust everywhere, and soon the tree was back in its proper place in the corner of the room with volumes G, Q, S, and W of the _Encyclopedia __Britannica_ acting as a tree stand. Sabrina suddenly caught a wiff of what seemed to be a mix of popcorn, tuna, and vanilla ice cream.

"Granny? What are you making?" Sabrina refused to associate the word "cook" with Granny's...experiments. Granny Relda looked over and must've seen her expression, because she laughed lightly and said,

"_Liebling_, don't worry, that's just lunch. I'm making something else for dinner. Speaking of which, LUNCHTIME, EVERYBODY!" Puck rubbed his ear as he muttered, "Old Lady owes me a hearing aid..."

**So, what did you think? Review, flame, criticize, comment, be happy, whatever. If I stole this idea from somebody, I apologize.**


	2. Lunch

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short, but it doesn't really belong in the chapter before or after. It's just a bit of a filler with some Puckabrina.**

Sabrina was smiling when she sat down at the kitchen table. Her whole family was there: Daphne, Mom, Dad, Granny Relda, Mr. Canis, Uncle Jake, Red, Elvis, and maybe, just _maybe_, Puck. However, her smile faltered when she looked down at her plate. On it was what looked like a mixture of vanilla ice cream, curry, and strawberry smoothie poured over pink highlighter-colored pasta. Daphne and Puck ignored the high risk of food poisoning and dug right in. Everybody else hesitated a moment before picking uncertainly at the "food". Sabrina caught her sister staring at her, so she pretended to eat a couple of bites.

"Sabrina, it tastes like chicken. Just eat it!" Daphne sang the last sentence to the melody of Michael Jackson's "Just Beat It". The whole table laughed, while Puck puffed his chest out (which made _him_ look like a chicken, Sabrina thought) and crowed,

"I taught her that! Did you see that? I'm so proud of you, Marshmallow!" The boy fairy, however, neglected to finish his food before saying that, and as Sabrina was sitting across from him, she got a wonderful view of chewed-up brownish-pink pasta.

"Ah, I'mdoneI'llgogetreadyfortheparty,bye!" Sabrina hurriedly excused herself and rushed to living room where she began to pile books in a secluded corner where the risk of tripping on them was less.

"Sabrina, I'll clean those up. Uncle Jake gave me some organizing spells." Daphne appeared at the older girl's elbow, holding a large scroll. "You can go get ready. The guests should be arriving in half an hour or so." Sabrina smiled, relieved. Daphne knew that she had gone back to using makeup after their mother had given her some pointers. She headed back to her room with a bounce in her step.

Sabrina looked at herself in the mirror, frowning slightly.

"Grimm, I thought I said that you don't need the makeup." The voice wasn't particularly loud, but Sabrina yelped and spun around. Puck was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. She tried to read the boy's expression to see if he was serious, but he avoided her gaze and walked into the hallway. Sabrina turned back to the mirror. She gazed at her reflection a moment, then turned and reached for a tissue.

**So, what did you think? Review, flame, criticize, complain, comment, cause chaos. Etc.**


	3. Party!

**A/N: I just realized that I have completely forgotten copyright issues for the last two chapters, so I shall say it now:**

**ME NO OWNEE THE SISTERS GRIMM!**

**Anyways. This is just a short tidbit I wanted to write about Veronica and Goldilocks, and end their awkwardness.**

The first guests arrived at four o' clock. It was Veronica, who had gotten back shortly before lunch, who opened the door. Which was a mistake. Standing on the doorstep were Goldilocks and the three bears.

"Oh! Veronica! I'm sorry. I'll leave." Goldilocks turned to go, but Veronica shouted after her,

"Wait! Goldilocks! Please, come in. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be sleeping right now, and Basil Jr.," Veronica paused, sucking in a breath, "I hate to think of what Mirror would have done with him. Please stay. This party is to honor you more than anything." Goldilocks stood outside for a moment more in indecision, then smiled at Veronica and walked in.

"You really are the kindest woman I have ever met. Henry deserves you." With that sentence, it became official that the two women would not despise each other. Rather, eventually they became good friends.

**A/N: There's a bit of Septimus Heap that just somehow got in here, but the story makes perfect sense even if you've never heard of the series. Anyways, moving on to the party!**

Puck was wandering around the refreshments table grumbling under his breath about the bath he had to take and stuffing himself with candy and cookies (and avoiding the apples) when Sabrina walked down the stairs. He did a double take before choking violently -and ironically- on a Lifesaver. Sabrina turned to look at him, which was when he noticed that her face was scrubbed clean without a hint of makeup. He choked even more violently before going to the kitchen to get some water.

_What is the matter with that boy?_ Sabrina thought. _This dress isn't that ugly, is it?_ The dress in question was, in fact, quite beautiful. It had a simple red top with a long, shimmering skirt which was enchanted to turn from red to green to gold, depending on which way you looked at it. Daphne described it as being quite "Christmassy", which she said meant "keeping with the theme of Christmas".

The party was quite long, lasting until midnight, at which point Cinderella abruptly left. Soon the other guests followed, each feeling quite content, especially Veronica. Over dinner she had toasted Goldilocks, which she hoped showed that she really was thankful to her.

"Presents time!" shouted Daphne, acting incredibly like a six-year old as she ran over to the Christmas tree.

"Isn't it a bit late?" Mr. Canis asked, yawning as if to prove his point.

"Old friend, you can go to bed," Granny Relda said, "but I don't think the children would be able to sleep without opening their gifts first."

Everybody sat around the tree, handing the presents around to their recipients. There were even gifts for Elvis, which included some doggy treats and a new collar. Basil Jr. got some new clothes. Veronica received a diamond necklace from Henry, and Daphne got her two books: one normal one talking about household mechanical things, and another with spells in them for general cleaning, fixing, and organizing.

Uncle Jake got an assortment of magical trinkets, including a very interesting charm that turned things into chocolate. Red received a pencil case with pencils, pens, color pencils, a sharpener, and an eraser in it. All of them red, of course. Granny Relda received a large box of sunflower appliqués. Henry got some non-fairy tale books, and Daphne got a fairy godmother wand from Jake, a book on wacky hairstyles from Sabrina, a guide to cooking from her mom, some assorted delicacies from her dad, and from Puck she got-

"What is this?" the little girl said, wrinkling her nose. She held up a small vial of clear liquid that was slightly thicker than water. "Is this from you, Uncle Jake?"

"Uncle Jake," scoffed Puck," wouldn't be able to get you that stuff in a million years! That's something only fairies can give you, and they usually won't out of their own free will!"

"What is it then, fairy boy?" Sabrina said, pitching her voice so only Puck would be able to hear her," Fairy pee?"

Puck shot her a sharp, mildly disgusted look and said, "No, it's fairy spit," before turning back to Daphne, saying, "Marshmallow, that stuff can turn you into other animals."

"Really?" Daphne squealed.

"Daphne, wait until tomorrow to try that," Veronica said tiredly.

"Before, we go to bed, I have one more present, mostly for Sabrina and Jake," said Henry. At the sound of her name, Sabrina perked up. The family followed him to a spare room facing the backyard, which used to be empty. Not so anymore. There were now two shiny, modern laptops with a high-speed wireless router (used for going online) sitting next to them.

Sabrina didn't remember feeling so happy since they got Granny Relda back. She went to open her final present, from Puck, which was when her happy mood was broken. It exploded in such a gooey, smelly mess onto her face that she threw the box into the corner of books and ran upstairs to her bathroom, screaming for a certain obnoxious, disgusting fairy boy's blood.

**I'm really not quite satisfied with this, but I needed to introduce the computers. In case why you're wondering why I didn't list all the gifts, I thought it would take too long and besides, to be honest, I didn't feel like coming up with all of them. Anyways, review, rant, ridicule, Rudolph, ra- just anything that starts with "r", okay?**


	4. WHO WROTE THIS?

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to limegreenwordmachine, since I got the idea for this in a review I gave for "Baby Names".**

**Thanks to ThinkChimerical for lending me her story!**

**FYI: Things in **[brackets] **are not part of the original story, but are there to make sense. Things in bold are, in this case, part of the original story of "A Midsummer's Night Dream According to Puck" and NOT AUTHOR'S NOTES.**

**Disclaimers:**

**A) I do no own the Sisters Grimm. You cannot "own" a person.**

**B) I do not own "A Midsummer's Night Dream According to Puck". That's ThinkChimerical's.**

**C) I do not own Google images.**

* * *

"Hey, Sabrina, come look at this!" Daphne shouted from the spare room, now called the computer room. Sabrina looked over her little sister's shoulder as she read

**A Midsummer Night's Dream According to Puck**

Under the title was "ThinkChimerical", who was obviously the author.

"Puck! What does that smelly fairy have to do with this?" Sabrina was still sore about the "exploding glop incident", as Daphne referred to it as.

"It's called FanFiction. People write stories about characters here," Daphne explained.

"Wow, am I really that famous?" asked Puck as he sauntered into the room eating a banana. He was still avoiding apples.

They all looked at the screen and read:

**It was raining miserably, and Sabrina Grimm stared gloomily out the window. She was bored. Daphne was off reading somewhere, and Puck was nowhere to be seen. **_**Maybe I should read something too,**_** thought Sabrina. She got up and stretched. Sabrina walked into the living room where Daphne was engrossed in reading ****Peter Pan****.**

"Peter Pan? What the...?" Puck scowled.

"Chill, fairy boy," Sabrina muttered. She didn't even need to hear his voice right now, let alone one that was complaining. Puck looked like he was about to say something, but let it go.

They read on in relative silence until they got to about the middle of the page:

**" Wow Puck, I didn't know that you could speak like this." **[said Daphne] **Sabrina and Puck froze in their quarrel. **

**"Speak like what…"**

**"Like: Thou speakest aright; I am that merry wanderer of the night. I jest to Oberon, and make him smile When I a-" She was cut off by the sound of Sabrina laughing hysterically.**

**"WHAAAAT?" bellowed Puck.**

"WHAAAAAT?" yelled Puck.

"Shush. There's more," said Daphne.

**"There's more too," she **[Daphne] **said flipping pages. "Ahem. Captain of our fairy band, Helena is here at hand. And the youth mistook by me, Pleading for a lover's fee, Shall we their fond pageant see? Lord, what fools these mortals be."**

**"I NEVER SAID THAT!" he fumed.**

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Puck screamed.

"What? You never said that you never said that, or you never talked in rhymes?" asked Sabrina, in a mood to irk the fairy.

"NEITHER! I, the Trickster King, never said anything like that. Who wrote this?" Puck complained.

"Uh, are talking about the author of this story on FanFiction, or the author of "A Midsummer's Night Dream"? Daphne asked.

"A MIDSUMMER'S NIGHT DREAM, OF COURSE!" Puck shouted. Sabrina winced. Dang, that boy had quite a pair of lungs. Even when he wasn't, say, a Howler Monkey.

"...That would be William Shakespeare," said Daphne tentatively.

"**GRAAGH! I'm going to KILL Shakespeare!" **[said Puck]

"AHHHHHH, I'm going to MURDER Shakespeare!" howled Puck.

"Hey, Puck?" said Daphne.

"**Uh, Puck?" asked Daphne.**

"WHAT!" bellowed Puck.

"**WHAT?" **[said Puck]

"That's impossible," said Daphne.

**"You can't do that." **[said Daphne]

"Why?"

**"Why not?"**

"He's in the same state as your father."

"**He's dead."**

Puck threw a tantrum, in which a laptop was dropped, things were destroyed, and a banana was sent across the room. It took Sabrina and Daphne ten minutes, some food, and Google images to get him to shut up. He ended up laughing so hard at the online picture of one William Shakespeare that he nearly inhaled his cookie.

When everyone was settled down again, they kept reading.

**About ten minutes later, after they had calmed Puck down, Daphne asked: "So, if it didn't happen this way, how did it happen?"**

"**According to me?" he asked.**

"**According to you." Puck grinned a devilish grin.**

"That's more like it," said Puck proudly, albeit a little hoarsely from yelling.

"So, wanna read the next chapter?" asked Daphne.

"Why not?" said Sabrina. Daphne clicked the little box that said "next" in the bottom right corner of the screen, and they read the next chapter. They didn't say anything until near the end of it when they saw this:

**Sabrina walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. A rain of foul smelling, rotten garbage landed on her.**

**"PUUUUCCCKKK!" She screamed.**

"**Gloppified!" was the answer.**

"Hey, is it just me or did that happen a couple days ago?" Sabrina said sarcastically.

"That was hilarious! I really need to start carrying a camera with me..." Puck mused.

"Talk about déjà vu..." Daphne muttered.

They got until chapter five before the fragile silence was violently shattered.

"AW, WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?" Puck yelled with a half-smile as he studied the screen:

**But, thanks to Puck's infamous prank callings, he had somehow called a shopping channel, stolen Uncle Jake's credit card, and bought, many, many, things including, 24 loofahs, a herbal remedial bubble bath, a robot that vacuums your house, a hat that looks like a stuffed kitten, Karaoke for Britney Spears All Time Greatest (?) Hits, a Karaoke Machine, a universal remote, a laptop, an MP3, a printer, 13 and a half butterfly-shaped jelly molds, a video camera, and many more Extremely Useless Objects.**

Sabrina and Daphne were nearly falling off their chairs laughing. In between giggles, Daphne read the next section aloud, as Puck was already wandering around the house looking for a phone to steal Uncle Jake's credit card number with.

"'**Setting the camera flash on OFF, she carefully crept on top the trampoline. She bit her hand to keep from laughing**,'" Daphne paused, then burst into another round of giggles.

"What? What is it?" Sabrina darted over. She started laughing too, which was when Puck demanded from somewhere downstairs,

"What are you two laughing about? Shut up and read it to me."

In between giggles, Sabrina managed to get out, "'**Puck was wearing footie pajamas **(giggle) **with rainbows and unicorns, **(laughter) **which perfectly matched his pink rainbow unicorn, **(peals of laughter) **known only to Sabrina as Kraven the Deceiver. His thumb was in his mouth **(burst of laughter) **and he was lying in a fetal position.** (cauliflower of laughter)'"

"WHAT?" screamed Puck as he ran into the room. "WHAT IS THIS?" He stared at the screen. "WHO WROTE THIS?"

"Hey, it's true," said Sabrina in between a fit of giggles. Ignoring the visibly fuming fairy boy, she read on to see if there were any more embarrassing bits.

This is what she found a couple paragraphs down:

[Sabrina had stolen Kraven the Deceiver.]

**"WHERE IS HE? WHERE?" yelled an unusually frantic Puck. Granny Relda looked up from cooking what looked like crumbly orange concrete.**

**"Where is who libeling?" But there was no calming him. Puck was in a rage that was usually associated with taking baths.**

**"I KNOW ONE OF YOU TOOK HIM!" He turned on Uncle Jake who had just entered the cluttered kitchen. "IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT? YOU WERE ALWAYS JEALOUS OF HIM!"**

Right on cue, Uncle Jake entered the room.

"What are you looking at, kiddies? Nothing illegal, right?" he looked over their shoulders.

"Hey, this story has a character named Sabrina in it!" Uncle Jake looked at Sabrina.

"Um, Uncle Jake? It's a story about us," Daphne said, enunciating every word as if she were talking to a baby.

"Oh...that makes sense..." Jake started skimming the words.

"the next morning...cooking...burning socks... that sounds just like my mom, doesn't it? blur...knocked...down the stairs...well, if it isn't our resident Dorothy!* sound of yelling...where...frantic Puck..." at that point, Uncle Jake snorted and looked over at the young (or incredibly old, depending on which way you look at it) fairy sitting in a swivel chair silently fuming while making fart sounds with his armpit.

"What?" demanded Puck.

"Puck? You want to come read this?" Sabrina gestured at the laptop screen. Sighing, the fairy came over to the screen and read aloud,

"'I KNOW ONE OF YOU TOOK HIM!' He turned on Uncle Jake who had just entered the cluttered kitchen. 'IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT? YOU WERE ALWAYS JEALOUS OF HIM!'" there was a slight pause, and then Puck said, "This is not talking about my wonderful fluff- that stupid stuffed unicorn that I don't own, right?" His voice broke on "right", making him sound like he was about to cry.

"No need to get defensive about him," Jake muttered, reading the "you were always jealous of him" line.

"For the last time, I. Do. Not. Own. A. Stuffed. Unicorn. Named. KRAVEN!" Everybody stared at him in shock, not because of his outright lie, but because of the fact that the word "Kraven" had come out in a voice unlike his normal one.

"Stupid puberty virus," Puck muttered and left the room.

* * *

***Dorothy, if you remember, is from the Wizard of Oz and is now a tornado chaser that's quite accident prone.**

**A/N: Feel a writer's block coming on, so I might not update for a week or so. Anyways, nearly ran out of synonyms for "shout" here. DID, in fact, run out of words for "_of laughter", hence the cauliflower. Feel free to recommend a story. I'll check with the author for you, so all you have to do is just PM me or put it in a review. Thanks!**


	5. Break Time

**A/N: Extremely, extremely short chapter that is just a sort of build-up to the next one, where they read another story on FanFiction. Bear with me a little longer, please?**

* * *

"So, Sabrina. You never really did tell me everything about puberty."

Puck sauntered into the living room. Sabrina turned pink and said,

"Go talk to my dad or Uncle Jake," before leaving the room.

_What is up with that girl? I just asked her a simple question..._ Puck wandered off to find Henry, who for some reason seem to hate him.

He found him sitting in the living room, reading some random book with a black cover and two really pale hands holding an apple.

"Hey, Henry!" Puck called. Henry jumped, shouted something that was inappropriate, then threw his book across the room.

"What?" growled Henry.

_Jeez_, thought Puck, "I was just wondering what puberty was."

"You-uh...erm...ask me tomorrow, okay?" Henry then hastily made an exit.

_What is up with these people?_ Puck thought. Oh well, now where was Jake?


	6. Henry Loves Twilight?

**A/N: This story features the Puckabrinatistic (new word, boys and girls!) "Bonding Time" by ****GirlUdon'tMessWith****, and ****The Sisters Grimm**** by Michael Buckley. (I recommend you go read "Bonding Time" first, because I took ginormous chunks of it out.) This story was really long, so I just picked out lines I could think of really good jokes for right now. I'll most likely revisit this particular story, as well as "A Midsummer's Night Dream According to Puck" again somewhere in the future as more chapters are added, etc.**

**Oh, by the way, I tried a new format for everybody's responses, so tell me what you think. (Although I'll probably just end up doing both formats, since I'm bipolar like that.)**

* * *

"I want to name this computer Bob," announced Daphne a couple days before New Year's.

"Sure thing, Marshmallow. What's the other computer's name?" asked Puck.

Daphne frowned for a moment in concentration, and then said, "I'll name it Mack."

"But it's a PC," said Sabrina.

"Well, you're a meanie, but you don't see _me _calling you that."

"Burn..." teased Puck.

"So, are we using Bob or Mack to go on FanFriction again?" Sabrina grumbled, changing the topic.

"It's FanFiction," said Daphne, "and we're using Bob."

They all crowded around the screen as Daphne clicked on "Books", then "S", then "Sisters Grimm". A list of stories came up, but Daphne ignored them and instead clicked on "All Characters (A)" and clicked "Sabrina G." She went to "All Characters (B)" and changed it to "Puck".

Seeming to actually agree on something for once, Sabrina and Puck yelled at the same time something along the lines of "What the h-" and "F-" before remembering Daphne was still at the tender age of eight and reverting to something more like, "Whaddya think you're doing!" and "No. Just no."

"Calm down, guys. I just think the funnier ones are in here. Funnier for me, I mean," said Daphne.

Wow. She grew up fast, from wanting popcorn and jelly beans one day to enjoying comedy and roman- NO! Sabrina reprimanded herself. She was NOT going to think that. She zoned back in to see Daphne clicking on a story called "Bonding Time" with and author named "GirlUdon'tMessWith". Sabrina rather liked that penname, as it reminded her of herself.

They didn't read three sentences before Sabrina and Puck started complaining again.

**It is about how Sabrina and Puck get together.**

"PICK ANOTHER STORY!" begged Sabrina.

"I SAID NO, NOT THESE!" screamed Puck.

"See, this is why these are entertaining," said Daphne, "although I'll lose my hearing if you guys keep screeching like that. By the way, there's a term for these kinds of stories. They're called "Puckabrina" stories.

Sabrina and Puck briefly shared a "WTF?" face before slouching down into their chairs.

_Well, at least Puck doesn't have a last name for people to write "Mrs. Sabrina (Puck's last name)" with_, thought Sabrina.

_Well, at least my entire name is in there_, thought Puck.

After about a minute, they finally mustered the courage to read on. (Sabrina and Puck, that is. Daphne had already read all the way through and was just waiting for their reactions.)

**Although each actually loved each other but denied it with every fiber in their bodies.**

Sabrina: (headdesk)

Puck: Of course we deny it! (pause) Well, that came out wrong.

**Today Puck dyed Sabrina's hair in multicolor. She looked like a clown.**

Puck: Must I get all my ideas from this site?

Sabrina: (another headdesk)

"**Yes," said the two mad 13 year-olds together and went to do what they were told.**

Puck: We're supposed to do what we're told?

Sabrina: (getting bruises from headdesking)

"See, I TOLD you they were in here," came the familiar voice of Jake from the hallway.

"Hey, kids," Henry said, walking into the room with Jake, "If I knew you would be spending so much time in here I wouldn't have bought these." However, he had a grin on his face. It was nice to see he had done something right.

"On that website again?"

"Yeah, Uncle Jake. Wanna come see? You too, Dad," Sabrina replied.

They all squished together to see the tiny laptop screen, and somehow Sabrina ended up next to Puck and the obnoxious smell of pickled herring. Sabrina pinched her nose and concentrated on breathing through her mouth.

[Chapter 2, Granny Relda's POV]

**Henry hates Puck because Sabrina likes him but doesn't think he likes her. Puck does like her and thinks Sabrina doesn't like him.**

**Everybody knows except the blind Sabrina and Puck.**

Henry: That's not why I hate you...

Puck: You're supposed to say you DON'T hate me... hey, wait a minute! I'm not blind!

Sabrina: (silence) (random electronic voice) We're sorry. The person you are trying to reach, Sabrina Grimm, is not available, as she has knocked herself out headdesking. Please leave a message at the tone. (_beep_)

Henry, Puck, Daphne, and Sabrina (who did not knock herself out... yet.): ... (looks at Jake in unison)

Henry: Jake...

Daphne: What are you doing?

Puck: Hey, can you teach me how to do that!

Sabrina: (facepalm)

Jake: Moving on!

[Daphne's POV]

**Squeal! Now that Puck and Sabrina have to spend time together they are going see they love each other! Squeal!**

Daphne: "Squeal"? I'm not a pig.

Sabrina: Let it go, Daphne, let it go.

[Chapter 3, Daphne's POV]

**I took out my phone and we all smiled goofy smiles for the picture.**

Daphne: Why do I not have a phone right now?

Puck: Uh, I don't either.

Sabrina: Who'd give you a phone when you pretty much publicly announced you were going to steal Uncle Jake's credit card yesterday?

Jake: Why are you trying to steal my credit card?

Puck: So I can buy 24 loofahs.

Sabrina: To wash yourself with, hopefully.

Puck: Naw. I'll have the old lady cook them for dinner

(Sabrina goes to the bathroom to retch.)

[Daphne's POV]

**Sabrina was next and I decided to convince to her to get an outfit that I know Puck would drool over her in. The outfit was a mini jean skirt with a white blouse and black flats. It was simple but Sabrina will look great in it.**

Puck: (drooling thinking about it)

Henry: Dude...you're wrecking the keyboard.

Puck: (wakes up) Huh, what?

[Chapter 4, Puck's POV]

**She had a mini jean skirt, a white blouse and some black flats. Her hair fanned around her face and it made her look even more beautiful.**

**I felt my face heat up and knew I was blushing.**

Sabrina (who just got back from the bathroom): Well, now I know why you have sixteen layers of crud on your face. It hides the redness.

Puck: Shut up.

**"Sabrina what made you choose that outfit?" asked Mr. Up-Tight (a.k.a. Henry) while glaring me.**

Puck: Mr. Up-Tight? Hm...I like it...

Henry: And yet you wonder why I hate him.

[Chapter 6, Puck's POV]

**I could not look at Sabrina, yes I said Sabrina, all though dinner. I was afraid I would think she is pretty which I don't.**

_**Yes you do.**_

**No I don't! Shut up!**

_**Do you realize you just told yourself to shut up? **_

**Uh what?**

_**Forget it! As I was saying before you do think Sabrina is pretty and you love her. **_

**I do not think she is pretty!**

_**Hah! You did not say you don't love her! **_

**I uh I.**

_**Puck and Sabrina sitting in a tree K-I-S-S…. **_

**SHUT UP! I am done talking to you!**

_**Fine I'm gone. **_

**GOOD!**

Sabrina: Ooh, fairy boy has voices inside his head.

Puck: No I don't! I don't even know the sitting in a tree thing is.

Sabrina: Uh, you know, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage?

Puck: That's not all, that's not all, then comes the baby with the basketball? Yeah, I know that. Unfortunately.

Henry: Uh...what language is this?

Puck (ignores Henry): Except I thought it was F-U-

Henry and Sabrina: PUCK!

Puck: -I-N-G. What?

Daphne: I did not hear that.

[Chapter 7, Puck's POV]

**"So lieblings have you decided what your doing today", the Old Lady asked Grimm and me.**

**"Strangle Puck", Grimm said in a bored tone.**

**"I do believe one of the rules was no violence", I said while turning to look at her, bad idea. As soon as I turned she also turned to face me which caused her hair to flip and I could smell her strawberry scented shampoo.**

**I was knocked out of my daze when Grimm said, "no the rule was no punching and strangling is not punching. I also remember another rule about no pranks".**

**"I-I told you I didn't t-that", I stuttered.**

Sabrina: FAIRY BOY THE STUTTERER! HA, HA, HA!

Puck: You use strawberry shampoo?

Sabrina: Why do you want to know?

Henry: STOP ASKING MY DAUGHTER PERSONAL QUESTIONS!

[Sabrina's POV]

**We walked in silence again and I notice he looked at everything else but me. I wondered what was wrong with him when I tripped on a rock.**

**When I thought I was going to hit the hard sidewalk I felt someone's arms around me. I looked up and saw a wide eye Puck.**

**We stared at each other for a second and then Puck leaned in a little and…**

Sabrina: Oh! Ew! Oh! Gross! BARF! (Runs to bathroom where everybody can hear her throwing up and a moment later, flushing.)

Puck: Eh...there goes my ego...

[Chapter 8, Jake's POV]

**He turned on the TV and a preview for that twilight movie Eclipse was on.**

**"This movie again", groaned Henry.**

**"I know I watched the first two with Briar", I said. Briar wasn't a fan but I loved it. Of course I wasn't going to tell Henry. Can't imagine what will happen if I did.**

Jake: What. The. (*_beep_)

Puck: Don't deny it!

Henry: HAHAHAHA... that's hilarious...

[Henry's POV]

**I turned on the television on and the Eclipse preview came on. How I love Twilight but Veronica doesn't care for it. I wasn't going to tell Jake that, who knows what will happen.**

Henry: ...

Puck: (flashback starts)

[Puck] _found him_ [Henry] _sitting in the living room, reading some random book with a black cover and two really pale hands holding an apple._

"_Hey, Henry!" Puck called. Henry jumped, shouted something that was inappropriate, then threw his book across the room._

(flashback ends)

Puck: Uhh...what does the book look like?

Sabrina: Ooh, fairy boy wants to read Twilight!

Jake: It's a black book with hands holding an apple on the cover. What? Why are you guys looking at me like that? I saw it in a book store and thought it was about Snow White...but then I read the back...the random teen girls there were giving me weird looks.

Sabrina: Sure...

Puck: Hey! Wait a minute! (runs downstairs to the living room)

_It has to be here somewhere_, thought Puck as he dug through a pile of books approximately where he remembered Mr. Up-Tight (snicker, snicker) had thrown it. _Where was it, where was it? Oh! Here! _Puck found it near the bottom. On the cover was the single word "twilight" in lowercase. He had found the right book. He dashed back upstairs.

Puck: Mr. Up-Tight? What's this?

Henry: That's-that's for Veronica.

Sabrina: Dad...

Puck: Yeah right.

(silence)

Jake: I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU READ THAT STUFF! HAHAHHHHHH!

(silence)

Daphne: Awkward silence...

**

* * *

**

*I got this idea from T.V. shows where they play a beep tone over a swear. That's basically what this is.

**A/N: So, what did you think? (If anybody asks, WTF stands for World Taekwondo Federation.) Review, flame, comment, criticize, sit there like a bag of chips. Etc. Speaking of chips, I'm hungry. Excuse me...**


	7. The Puberty Question, Part II

**A/N: This is another short one, just a follow- up to some earlier scenes.**

* * *

"Jake! Wait up! I need to ask you a question."

Puck caught up to Jake at the front door.

"Hurry up, Puck," Jake said, "I have to go see Jason Baum." (L. Frank Baum is the author of _The Wizard of Oz_.)

"Um, okay, sure. So, what's puberty?"

"Well, ah, would you look at the time! Gotta go, gotta go. Bye!" Jake jumped into his car and drove off.

_What did I say?_ thought Puck as he went back inside the house. Guess he had to go ask Mr. Canis now. He wasn't as likely to run off.

"Mr. Canis?"

"Yes, boy?" The old man looked up from reading something by - Puck squinted - by Stephen Hawkins. _Wonder who that is?_

"Mr. Canis, what's puberty? Nobody would tell me." Puck said.

"Oh?" Mr. Canis said, raising an eyebrow, "I don't blame them. So you see, Puck, puberty is when you grow into a man, and you get pimples and grow hair everywhere, even on your-"

[CENSORED]

About half an hour later, Puck stumbled out gagging. _People did that!_ He thought of random people doing it. He thought of his parents doing it. Ew... He thought of Sabrina and him do-

_OH, ICK! NO! DO _NOT _THINK THAT!_

The most interesting thing, however, was the fact that he got puberty even though he was a fairy. Then and again, fairies were _not _born from a baby's laugh, no matter what Peter Pan claimed.

"Puck?" Daphne ran into him on the stairs. "What's wrong? You look a little red."

"Nothing," Puck muttered before dashing down the stairs and turning into a dog so nobody would ask him anymore questions.

"Puck?" This voice was...different. Puck was pretty sure he's never heard it before.

"Who's there?" he barked tentatively.

"It's me, Elvis." The family dog trotted out of the kitchen. Immediately, Puck wished he had made himself a bigger dog. Elvis had to practically lay down to be snout-to-snout with the little golden retriever. Elvis suddenly took a sniff, and said,

"Ah. So you've learned about making puppies."

Puck had spent enough time as a dog to know that they can smell fear, anger, and other emotions, but he never thought it would work for embarrassment too.

Rather then having to answer that, he morphed into a cockroach and skittered off.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Sabrina was rummaging around for a copy of _The Twelve Dancing Princesses_ when she came across an unfortunately familiar box. It brought back horrible memories of disgusting, exploding glop. It was, of course, Puck's "gift". Sabrina picked it up and was about to throw it away when something in it thumped. She looked inside the box, but couldn't see anything. She shook it. There it was again. _Thump_. It sounded like something was sliding around in there. Sabrina studied the box again, this time more closely, which was when she saw the bit of string in the corner. She pulled at it, and the false bottom of the box came up.

Underneath was a silver bangle studded with various color gems. There was no note, no card, but Sabrina knew what it was for.

She put it on next to her blue silly band of a fairy.


	8. Puck is a Stalker?

**A/N: In my defense, I got banned from the computer for a day or two, so I haven't been able to update. Also, this particular update isn't that long, since the story they're reading aren't that long.**

**There are rotten tomatoes for sale on my left.**

**Featuring the wonderful limegreenwordmachine's story, Baby Names.**

* * *

Sabrina was setting up an email account when she happened to glance out the back window of the computer room. It was in the same place as the old house, so she was looking out at the dark woods behind it. She had a sudden flashback to a year and a half ago, when she had been in those very woods.

She had convinced Daphne to run away from Granny Relda, since she thought Granny was crazy at the time. (It didn't help that she kept ranting about giants and rainbow unicorns and magical ponies...) Suddenly, they were attacked by a swarm of what she thought were fireflies, but turned out to be Puck's pixies. It was odd, knowing that Puck had been watching them from the start.

Whoa. Puck is a stalker.

Anyways.

Sabrina decided to go on to FanFiction again to see what other embarrassing excuses for stories were on it.

One caught her eye immediately.

**Baby Names **by limegreenwordmahine, it read.

Puck suddenly appeared. Actually, he had just morphed from a cockroach back into a human, but Sabrina didn't need to know that. "A baby?" Puck blanched. Now he knew how they were made, the topic was...disgusting.

**"Hey, Puck, honey – we're due in two months."**

_Due!_ The word set alarm bells off in both of their heads. They ran out of the room shrieking.

_Ignorance _is _bliss_, Puck couldn't help thinking.

* * *

Daphne was walking towards the stairs when Sabrina and Puck burst out of the computer room, screaming loudly.

_Wow, I didn't know Puck could scream like a girl_, Daphne thought. She was starting to rethink choosing him as a role model.

* * *

After a considerable amount of time, in which the computer switched to standby mode, Sabrina and Puck finally made it back into the room without puking.

**"Um, it's a girl. I **_**told **_**you that three months ago, and the nursery is painted pink."**

**"I **_**know **_**it's a girl. And I **_**wanted **_**the nursery to be green. Green is a better color than dumb old **_**pink**_**."**

"Well, it is!" lamented Puck.

"Well, you're not a girl!" said Sabrina, mimicking his tone.

**"How about Titania?"**

**"Don't make me slap you. We are not naming a precious little gift from God after your **_**mother.**_**"**

**"You mean you don't want to name our kid after the uptight woman who almost killed you when she found out we were engaged, tried to set me up with another girl two weeks before our wedding, and looks down on you to this day? Really?"**

Sabrina slowly turned to look at Puck. "Your mother is quite protective, isn't she? Doesn't want her poor wittle baby to get hurt, does she?"

"I'm not a 'wittle baby', and this is just a story," Puck said. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

**"We're getting off topic. We were talking about baby names."**

**"Let's name her La'Tani'Ana'Bo'Van'Ashria'Niqua'Liqua'Nice."**

"And call her 'LaTaNICE' for short..." Puck muttered.

"Call her 'like tennis'? Uh, no. Not now, not whe- _if_ we have a baby." Sabrina said.

**"Hey, fairies' names are a special part of our heritage! But really, you should give me more credit. I've seen what happens when you name your kid something like Mustardseed."**

"That was the best part of the day he was born," snickered Puck.

"And your name means 'a flat circular disk players use to hit around in a hockey game'," amended Sabrina.

"No comment."

**All mention of names was temporarily forgotten.**

**But the ice cream was delicious.**

"Some ice cream will be good," mumbled Sabrina. But Puck was already gone, apparently to find the four-month old tub of homemade "Chunky Bug and Snail Dirt Ice Cream".


	9. Youtube, OOC Puckabrina Style

**A/N: Well, shall I get the pleasantries out of the way?**

**1) I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

**2) I do not own Youtube, or the videos on there.**

**High Recommendation: Watch the Youtube videos, particularly **_**The Sisters Grimm**_** by ****MellolsJustice****, as it gets confusing just describing this. No, I'm not trying to get them more views. I don't even know them. If I'm lying, may Puck come and kill me with his wooden sword.**

* * *

"_Ale-Alejandro, ale-Alejander-ro..._"

Veronica walked into the room to find Sabrina watching something on a laptop. Looking over her shoulder, she found a blonde woman wearing skimpy clothing do suggestive things.

"Sabrina Grimm! What on Earth are you looking at?" Veronica shouted at the teen.

Sabrina started, and then turned to look at the older women. "Mom, I'm not watching porn. It's a Lady Gaga music video."

Veronica studied the screen again.

_You know that I love you boy,_

_Hot like Mexico, rejoice_

_At this point I gotta choose_

_Nothing to loose..._

Well, it was catchy. Veronica had to give her that. Her clothing, though...ick!

"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" Puck asked as he darted in. He took about one look at the screen before gagging. "Grimm! I thought you were straight!"

Rather than trusting her mouth, Sabrina punched him in the jaw.

* * *

"Puck! Puck! Wake up!" Sabrina dumped a bucket of water on him. The boy fairy was now soaked, but still unconscious. She was considering the odds of him waking up right when she was doing CPR when he twitched and opened his eyes.

"Ouch."

"Oh, you're okay," said Sabrina, trying not to sound relieved. "Hey, Mom, I don't think we need that taser," she shouted.

"You were going to taze me?" Puck said incredulously. "I know I'm pretty much indestructible and all, but still..."

"Well, too bad. I have something to show you." Sabrina dragged the dripping fairy into the computer room, where she had input "Puck Grimm" into the search box on Youtube.

"Puck's my name, but why Grimm?"

"Because, as I had pointed out, your name refers to 'a disk used for hockey' and just typing 'Puck' leads to results with names like, 'So-and-so pulls _puck_ off goal line', and 'What the Puck!' etc. **(A/N: True story. Feel free to try it.) **Apparently, I am more famous than you so by giving you my surname, random poseurs appear acting like you."

"..."

"Well, here's one!"

Sabrina clicked on a video called _Puck and Sabrina Grimm Hey Soul Sister _by SeairaSophia.

After a few moments, the song started accompanied by the picture from the first book when Sabrina and Daphne first meet Puck in the woods.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo..._

"That makes even less sense than you."

"Puck. It's called music. And music usually doesn't make sense." Sabrina wondered if he had even heard of modern music.

_Just in time,_

_I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me._

Yes, Grimm had an incredibly one-track mind. Puck remembered the time she had wasted one of the Little Match Girl's matches and got caught in that room with the Jabberwocky.

_You see,_

_I can be myself now finally,_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be._

That _does_ sound like me, Puck mused. Puck looked over Sabrina, her face lit by the soft glow of the computer. He finally realized that he would do anything for her. If she asked him to fly, he would have to.

He meant that figuratively, of course.

* * *

Sabrina clicked on the next video, _The Sisters Grimm_ by MellolsJustice. The video clip started with an image of what looked like a sky. The words "Some fairytales are too good to be true..." came onto the screen, and then shifted onto a picture of a teen-aged, short-haired blonde in a classroom. Suddenly, the video sort of paused and the words _Sabrina Grimm_ appeared next to the character's head.

"That looks nothing _like_ me!" Sabrina jumped up, upsetting her chair. Her hair was still pretty long, and she looked a lot younger.

"Siddown, Grimm. Chill," said Puck in a bored tone. His eyes were riveted on the screen, though. (One must remember Puck had been living in the woods for a pretty long time.)

Next, the video showed a little brunette girl being shown into a different classroom, where she grinned hugely. _Daphne Grimm_ appeared next to her head.

"See, at least that _somewhat_ resembles Daphne," said Sabrina.

Sabrina looked at the screen, which was now showing a blonde-haired boy who was probably going to be Puck, and-

Oh. Fudge.

* * *

_Flashback..._

"_Hey Sabrina, wanna come watch Peter Pan with me since Puck is out of the house?" Daphne was bouncing on the sofa again. "It's the 2003 edition with the real people, and I heard it was better than the Disney version."_

"_Sure, why not?" Sabrina said._

_(flashback ends)_

* * *

"-and why doesn't that guy have wings? I mean, I have my awesomely cool manly wings and he just like, jumps up and randomly back flips, and..."

While Puck blabbered on, Sabrina studied that character again. Yes, this was definitely Peter Pan from the movie. She even recognized some scenes from the movie. She just hoped Puck wouldn't recognize him too.

"-what's with all those random people? Oh, and-"Puck cut himself off when the words _Puck, the Trickster King_ flashed by his head. Sabrina nervously checked his expression to see if he recognized it. The fairy boy's expression was full of rage and animosity.

Shit-ake mushroom.

_6, 5, 4, 3, 2-_ Sabrina counted to herself.

"_WHY AM I PETER PAN! WHY! WHO MADE THIS?_" Puck exploded.

"How do you even know that's Peter Pan?" asked Sabrina, who had by now become immune to Puck's many, many temper tantrums. Honestly, he PMS's more than any girl she knows, including herself.

"_HOW? HOW, YOU ASK? I WAS DOING RESEARCH ON HIM, THAT'S HOW._" Yes, Puck had serious PMS issues.

"Uh-huh. You're lying through your rotten teeth, and, oh, and you have something on your forehead."

Sabrina got a cramp laughing as she watched Puck discover his first pimple.


	10. Of Computers and Toilets

**A/N: Random computer-related chapter with some toilets thrown in.**

**Apology: I'm sorry I haven't updated in like, a week!**

**Excuse: I've been staying up until 11:30 on average last week doing homework. Why do they do this to us?**

* * *

Living in the woods for a couple hundred years can do things to you.

Sabrina realized that the first time she found Puck pointing the T.V. remote at her dad.

"It's not working!" Puck grumbled to himself.

"What's not working?" Sabrina sneaked up on him, making him jump.

"He's not muting!" whispered Puck in agitation, furiously stabbing the "mute" button on the remote.

Yes, living in the woods can do things to you. Which was why Puck a), needed help typing up a school report, and, b) kept using the toilet for things other than what is was supposed to be used for.

* * *

First, the fact that Puck couldn't find the "on" button for the computer.

"Is it this one?" Puck asked, stabbing his finger at the "eject" button.

"No, that's the eject button," said Henry. For whatever reason, he had been the only one around to teach Puck how to use the computer. "Here, it's the one with a circle and a line."

"Oh, this one."

Suddenly, there was the bang of a door closing downstairs and Sabrina's voice floated up.

"Dad, we're home. Where are you?"

"Up here!" Henry yelled back. A moment later, Daphne, Red, and, of course, Sabrina walked into the room.

"What's going on?" asked Daphne.

"Well, Sabrina's boyfriend here doesn't know a single thing about computers and he has a report due tomorrow that has to be typed."

"He's _not _my boyfriend, and I'll teach him if you're as tired as you look."

Henry had gotten a job recently as an accountant for the bank, and had spent most of last night calculating numbers. He was rewarded with a paycheck and dark circles under his eyes.

"Please," Henry said, and left the room. Sabrina sat down next to Puck while Daphne wandered off the find her copy of _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Can I watch? I've been crazy for the past- however long I've been around, and I don't have any idea how you use these things either," Red said.

"Sure," Sabrina said, and began her instruction.

"After you've turned on the computer, this is the screen you'll see. This symbol over here, with the blue "e" and a yellow line across it, is for the internet. This symbol over here with a dark blue "W" in a blue box stands for word document, which is where you can type your essay, Puck." She clicked on it, and Word came up. "Start typing, Puck, and let me know if you have any more questions. Red, come over to- er- Bob and I'll show some more stuff." Sabrina was about to roly-chair over to Bob the computer, but Puck grabbed her arm.

"Wait, what's typing?" he asked, staring at the screen in confusion.

Sabrina sighed. This was going to take a while.

(_Five hours later, at six in the afternoon._)

Puck was slowly poking out each letter of his essay. t. Poke. Space. Poke. p. Poke. o. Poke. p. Poke. c. Poke. o. Poke. r. Po- hey, where was the "r"?

"Sabrina? I can't find the 'r'." Puck poked Sabrina, who had fallen asleep three hours ago when Red was still exploring Youtube.

"WE MUST RESCUE THE SACRED HOT DOGS!" Sabrina yelled, jumping up.

Puck didn't know whether he should laugh or call the loony bin.

(_Three minutes later, after Puck had gotten some ice for his head where Sabrina's shoe had made contact with it._)

"For the last time, I think I have the right to laugh when you say something like that." Puck defended himself as Sabrina looked over what he had typed:

Popcorn was first discovered by the Native Americans. Later, the English brought popco-

"That's all you wrote in five hours?" Sabrina was ready to pull her hair out. At least he could spell correctly now. A year of school can do that to you. "You know what? I'll type this for you if you write it out on some paper or something."

Which was why about ten minutes later, Puck was happily running down the stairs in search of something to eat.

_Hm..._he mused, _should I have leftovers from yesterday, or the onion, sardine, and cream cheese casserole? Maybe I should just have both._ Puck walked into the kitchen, which was vacant except for Mr. Canis eating some soup and crackers at the kitchen table.

Whoa. Puck had never seen Mr. Canis eat. It was quite odd.

"Oh, hello Puck," Mr. Canis said as Puck raided the refrigerator.

* * *

Problem two: Puck kept using the toilet in every way except the proper one.

"Grimm, what's that white thing in the bathroom?" Puck asked one day.

"What, the bathtub?" Sabrina responded.

Puck shuddered. "No, the other one."

"Oh, the toilet. That's where you poop and pee."

"Really?" said Puck, raising his eyebrows, "I thought you went in the woods."

Sabrina mentally smacked herself and then showed Puck how it worked.

"It's magic!" Puck said as the oh-so-interesting water swirled down, down, down.

A month or so later, Jake explained indoor plumbing to Puck. That's when he started his "experiments".

Sabrina's glove: check

T.V. remote: check

T-shirt: check

Pillow: caused toilet to overflow.

Henry yelled at Puck for ten minutes straight for that one.

Not two days later, Sabrina found Puck dangling a large beetle tied to a string into the toilet.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Sabrina said.

"I'm teaching Freddie how to swim," said Puck.

Then there was, of course, the Random Person Sitting in the Toilet incident, quickly followed by the Use the Toilet as a Place to Store Foodstuffs incident.

Then their house was destroyed.

Then there was the day Sabrina found out the one of the two toilets downstairs was missing a lid, as Puck had taken it as a shield.

Yes, Puck had a lot to learn about toilets.

* * *

**A/N: By the way, I have a poll on my profile page where you can vote on what Mr. Canis eats. Not terribly exciting, I know, but at least it's original.**

**Review! Flame! Comment! Or, my personal favorite, Run around with a squirt gun acting like James Bond!**


	11. In Which Jake Eats Cornflakes

**Hello, my poor neglected readers. I apologize. There's homework, and a lot of other stuff. I'm sorry to say I spent one day skipping through San Francisco eating sushi.**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not, obviously, own the Sisters Grimm.**

**I do not own Bush's baked beans.**

**I do not own Youtube.**

**I do not own Facebook.**

* * *

"_Grimm!_" yelled Puck as soon as he crossed the threshold. "I got a D- on my paper!"

"What, the popcorn one?"

"Yes, the popcorn one!"

"I think that you deserve it."

"Grimm- argh...You know how much I want to wrench your skinny neck sometimes?"

"M-hm," said Sabrina, looking for some normal food in the kitchen. She was reaching for a box of cereal when she got beaned on the head with a can of Bush's baked beans.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Doing my homework."

"I do your homework," Sabrina said slowly, "and get bonked on the head for it?"

"Yeah."

Sabrina threw her box of cereal at him, and therefore started a food fight.

Round 1:

Sabrina's injuries: one carton of milk dumped on head, a corn rebounded off her foot

Puck's injuries: six pieces of tuna impacted in various places, four cookies to the stomach, a bowl of dog kibble, also to the stomach.

Score: 11-2, in Sabrina's favor.

Round 2:

Sabrina's injuries: banana made contact on left arm, slipped on spilled jellybeans.

Puck's injuries: grapes on the back of his head, jellybean jar to right knee, package of four cup noodles to wing

Score: 14-4, still in Sabrina's favor.

Round 3:

Sabrina's injuries: ice cream above left eyebrow, forced to eat leftover cilantro and jello–stuffed pig's hoof

Puck's injuries: orange juice emptied over pants, wheel of cheese hit on left foot, bruise on hip from frozen cherry jubilee, a potato taken in the crotch

Score: 19-6 (Sabrina felt that the potato counted as two.)

Puck was writhing in agony on the floor and Sabrina was laughing her milk-soaked head off when Daphne jogged down the stairs holding Bob the laptop.

"Sabrina! I found something really fun-"she cut herself off as she surveyed the damage. Daphne gingerly set the laptop down on a miraculously dry part of the kitchen table, then turned to her sister and adopted brother.

"What happened?"

"Sabrina completely failed at my essay-"

"Because fairy boy can't write one-"

"And she typed it all wrong-"

"Because you wrote it all wrong-"

"And then I got a D-"

"Which you obviously deserved-"

"That's not true!" Puck said indignantly.

"Then he got mad-"

"So I threw a can of-"

"Bush's baked beans-"

"At her, so she threw some fishy thing-"

"Tuna."

"Some tuna at me, and started-"

"A food fight." Sabrina finished.

Daphne stared at them with a critical eye for a moment, then said, "You guys are acting like you're 5 or something."

"No, Puck is acting 2."

Puck harrumphed, "For your information, Marshmallow, I happen to be over 4,000 years old."

"We all know that more than well enough," Uncle Jake said as he walked in from wherever he had been. He paused a moment to take in the mess. "Why are my Crispy Cornflakes on the ground?"

Sabrina glanced briefly at the box. "Oh, that's where it went after it hit Puck."

Jake raised an eyebrow at Daphne. "Care to explain?"

"They had a food fight..."

"Oh really? Seriously, why don't you guys start acting you age instead of you shoe size?" Jake asked.

Puck took off his shoe and looked at it. "This is a size eight, and I've been told I was acting like I were 2. Nope, not acting my shoe size." He grinned and put his sneaker back on.

"I refuse to talk to you." Jake went over to a cupboard and got out a bowl and walked over to the still-dripping Sabrina. "Have you washed your hair in the last 24 hours?"

"Yeah. This morning, actually." Sabrina responded.

"Okay then." Jake squeezed some milk from her hair into his bowl. Then he got a broom and swept the majority of the cornflakes into his bowl. He got a spoon and wandered into the living room.

_(Silence)_

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Sabrina asked.

"And I thought you were the only crazy one," Puck said, shaking his head sadly. "Turns out, it runs in the family."

"Well, are you guys ready to see this or not?" Daphne asked impatiently, tugging on their arms.

As it turned out, it was a video on Youtube. Something about bananas and telephones.

When Sabrina scrolled down the page something caught her eye:

**[f] Share**

Facebook. She was 13, wasn't she?

Sabrina Grimm was getting a Facebook.

* * *

**For those of you who don't know what "to get beaned" means, it means to get hit.**


	12. Facebook

**A/N: I was sick, I had too much homework, my Halloween Costume is horrible, and one of my betas had a proposal. I wanted this to be longer, but I got a writer's block. So here it is, a pathetic fail of a story after numerous requests and the occasional death threat.**

* * *

So, Facebook.

The first thing Sabrina had to do was make an account, obviously.

Name: Sabrina Grimm. Duh.

Email: GrimmBlondegmail(dot)com

Password:

Sabrina had some trouble with that. Obviously it shouldn't be something obvious, like "password". And she knew that the best passwords are a combo of letters, numbers, and symbols. She had a flitting thought of using "Th3 Trick$t3r King" but quickly pushed it away.

How about using the first initials of her family members in order by age? Too tricky. For example, would she count the actual ages, or the appeared ages of Puck, Mr. Canis, and Red?

Puck.

Huh. Since everybody knew she hated him- or at least put up a façade saying so –they probably wouldn't expect her to do a password related to-

"Grimm!"

Speak of the devil.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Grimm!" Puck appeared at the doorway, looking flustered. "Have you seen my marshmallow gun?" He was holding a bag of jelly beans in one hand and the kitchen telephone in the other. Apparently, he was still trying to steal Uncle Jake's credit card.

"Uh..."

_Flashback:_

_That's_ it!_ thought Sabrina angrily as she stomped across the grass in Puck's room. _That will be the last time he shoots marshmallows at me! _She found the marshmallow gun by the pond and broke it over her knee before tossing it into the water._

_Flashback ends._

"No, can't say I have," said Sabrina.

"Oh," said Puck, his face falling. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Getting a Facebook page."

"What's Facebook?"

Really?

And so Sabrina Grimm wasted four minutes of her life explaining Facebook to the poor, ignorant fairy.

After which he, of course, wanted a Facebook page too.

Which meant Sabrina had to waste another six minutes explaining how Facebook worked. She felt sorry for him though. The only people he knew were in Ferryport Landing or Faerie, but Sabrina had a feeling he wasn't going to add Moth to his "Friends" list.

* * *

**I really like this story, but I'm starting to run out of ideas so there will probably another three chapters or so before I end it.**


	13. Weirdness

**A/N: Again, large chunks were edited out. I tried to do it so it would still make sense, but the operative word here is "tried".**

**Da Disclaimers:**

**I do not own the Sisters Grimm, Facebook, Fanfiction, or Taylor Swift.**

**Thanks to alexatheknight for her story!**

* * *

"Sabrina, for the last time, my last name is _not_ going to be Grimm!"

Sabrina sighed. They were setting up an account for Puck. It was harder than she imagined. They were on the second step- last name- and they had already run into a problem.

Puck didn't have a last name.

As he was adopted into this family, his last name should be Grimm, Sabrina reasoned. Or at least he could take on his alias of Robin Goodfellow. Instead, he had chosen to be named Puck X.

Sigh.

She let it go, and they encountered the next problem.

Puck didn't have an email address. They were going to have to set up an email account for Puck, then come back and do Facebook.

"You know what? I don't think this is worth it. It's not like you have that many friends with Facebook, anyways," said Sabrina.

Puck looked at her.

"And you do?"

Sabrina did, in fact. She had her old friends from New York, and as much as she liked the people here, she missed her old friends.

"I kinda miss my friends from New York," she said to the carpet.

Daphne burst in, looking excited about something. Big surprise. That girl was _always _excited about something.

"Guys, look what I found!" she babbled...uh...excitedly.

"What now?" asked Sabrina.

"Another FanFiction!" Daphne said.

Puck looked horrified while Sabrina peeked nervously at the screen.

**Friends come to Ferryport Landing **by **alexatheknight**.

Well, at least the title didn't have any suspicious words in it. Words like, "Sabrina and Puck are..."

Taking a breath, Sabrina and Puck started reading.

**"Why the heck did they send us here?" Sabrina Grimm asked the fairy sitting in front of her. Her grandmother and sister had sent her and Puck to Sacred Grounds so they could do something. She had thought about questioning them, but thinking it would just cause arguments, had decided not too. Though, she was thinking about it.**

There was a silence in the room for a moment.

"I miss Briar," said Sabrina.

"I do too, "said Daphne.

**Puck, however, wasn't listening. He was staring into space, thinking about the same thing too. It wasn't like him to be silent for too long, so Sabrina thought he was focusing on something. She followed his eyes to the direction he was staring at and saw a cute girl with curly hair.**

Sabrina snorted. "Presenting Puck, the playboy."

Puck frowned. "Presenting Sabrina, the jealous type."

Sabrina shut up.

**"Yo, Fairy Boy," she said. He jumped up in surprise. She snickered. "What were you staring at?" she asked him.**

**"Nothing," he said simply.**

**"Really? Because it looked like to me you were staring at her," she said pointing to the girl. Puck blushed and looked down. "Oh, don't make that girl miserable. She doesn't need you to ruin her life."**

"Grimm, you need to get it out of your head that your life is the only one I try to ruin. Marshmallow, do I ruin your life?" said Puck.

Daphne shook her head.

"See?"

Sabrina sighed and read on.

**He was about to say something, when Sabrina's "Love Story" ring tone came on.**

"Ooh, Taylor Swift!" Like most average teenage girls, Sabrina was an avid fan of Ms. Swift. Her newest album, Speak Now, was already on her ipod.

"Who?" asked Puck blankly.

"Never mind."

**She picked up her phone. "Hello? ...Oh hey Daphne….You want us to come now? ...Okay, okay we are coming!" she hung up.**

**When they reached there, Sabrina opened the numerous locks, and walked inside. Daphne and Granny Relda were sitting on the kitchen table grinning from ear to ear.**

**"Wow. As impatient as ever, Sabrina. Stubborn, too. I'm pretty sure you are still aggressive. "**

**Standing at the edge of the hallway, was a girl with long dark hair and big brown eyes.**

"Huh, that sounds like Sadie," Sabrina thought aloud.

Daphne's eyes widened. She had already read all of the first chapter and part of the second.

**Sabrina gasped.**

**"Sadie?" she asked.**

"Okay, that's weird," said Sabrina. She immediately opened another window, logged into her Facebook account, and opened her Chat box.

_Sad-_ she typed.

_Sadie Magcale _came up. Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure she'd be on.

_sup? _she typed.

_nm_ came the answer.

_theres a story w/ ur name in it._

_do i die?_

Sabrina laughed. _no (unfortunately)_

_hahaha, is it online?_

_yea._

_wats the adres? i wanna look at it._

Sabrina gave Sadie the internet address, and they read on.

**The girl nodded, and smiled. Sabrina ran to her and hugged her.**

**"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you in so long."**

**"I'm not the only one," Sadie said.**

**"You're not?" said Sabrina.**

**Just then, five more people came in the hall. One girl had black hair and green eyes.**

Sabrina, who was looking pale at this point, murmured, "That sounds like Angel."

**Another girl had big chocolate brown eyes and brown wavy hair.**

A girl with brown eyes and brown hair? Sabrina was drawing a blank.

**A tall girl in the back had thick black hair.**

That was probably Tasha.

**There were two boys. One was short and really skinny.**

Adi?

**The other was tall and, unlike everyone else who were teenagers, was older, probably 40.**

That must be Raheem.

Having grown up in a city full of physic people had led Sabrina to be hardly surprised about people reading her mind. But this was just...stalkerish.

**Sabrina ran to the girl with green eyes. "Angela!" She turned to everyone else. "Nicole!" she said to the girl with brown wavy hair. "Natasha!" she said to the girl with dark hair. The two boys were Adi and Raheem.**

Point proven.

Angel was pretty close to Angela, Tasha was short for Natasha, and Adi and Raheem were exactly right. But who was Nicole?

Maybe Sabrina's Nicole went by a nickname.

A nickname for Nicole? What would there be? Nicky? Sabrina didn't know a Nicky. What would another nickname be? Nick? Yeah, righ-

Nick.

Sabrina had a friend named Nick with brown eyes and wavy brown hair.

Only problem was, Nick was a guy.

Wow...

**"First thing, we brought a family member you couldn't take with you." She pointed to the kitchen. On the floor was a grey tabby cat.**

**"Coco!" she said and picked up the cat and held her. "You guys are the best!" she exclaimed.**

Sabrina and Daphne looked at each other. They used to have a white cat named Coco that had run off about a month before their parents were kidnapped.

This was getting weirder and weirder.

And alexatheknight is a stalker.


	14. Run From Harry Potter!

**There are rotten vegetables for sale on my left.**

**Assuming that you still remember this story (and assuming you didn't assume it was done), I am really, really, sorry. You want an excuse? Well, I had to read a 800-page textbook then take a 189-question test on it over Thanksgiving break, and the last three weeks were just too full of homework.**

**Anyways, I do not own the Sister's Grimm, Facebook, Lilo and Stitch, Harry Potter, anything else that I obviously would not own, or the story **_**I'm Knocked Up**_** by Mr. and Mrs. Goodfellow****. (Take a bow!) Also, thanks to GraciGrl66 for recommending said story! (Take a bow too!)**

**Reminder: Sabrina and Puck are 13.**

* * *

Alexatheknight was busy hacking into Sabrina's Facebook account. Henry's fears had come true...

_Meanwhile..._

Daphne bit down on her palm, her eyes tracing over the words on the laptop screen.

"Sabrina, Sabrina! Come look at this!" she squealed, running out into the hallway and nearly knocking over Sabrina in her eagerness.

"What?" grumbled Sabrina. She had flunked a test recently. Despite the reassurance from everybody except Puck, she still thought she was stupid, she was going to fail history, bla, bla, bla. Stupid hormones.

Sabrina glanced at the title. **I'm Knocked Up** by Mr. and Mrs. Goodfellow.

Oh. Em. Gee.

"Daphne, I really don't have time for this, I have homework, and-" Sabrina stopped when she saw the crushed look on her sister's face.

"B-b-but it's _Ohana_, where nobody gets left behind, or forgotten, or ignored, or..." Daphne wailed.

Bother. Sabrina like Lilo and Stitch and all (they moved in recently), but this was going a little far.

"I'm telling Lilo if you won't read this!" Daphne cried.

Sabrina slumped, defeated. She knew all to well how important _Ohana _was to Lilo. Last time she slapped Sabrina for telling Daphne to bug off. Well, if she was going down, she was taking a certain stinky, smelly, obnoxious fairy boy with her.

"_Puck!_" she screamed.

"What?" came the muted reply.

"Get up here!" yelled Sabrina.

"Why?"

"Get up here or I'll knock you into next Tuesday!"

"Tuesday? That's fine by me. I like Tuesdays."

Sabrina gritted her teeth. "Get up here or I'll knock you into next Monday!"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Puck appeared a moment later at the doorway holding a cell phone and wearing his goofy grin, which appeared mostly around Sabrina nowadays. Heck, seeing that grin was a guarantee that Sabrina was in the room. Either that, or he was about to pull a prank on somebody.

"Daphne's making me read a horror story," said Sabrina, "and I thought that I might as well take you down with me."

"What...?" Puck trailed off as he read the first couple of lines.

**"Unnnn Ughhhh," I grunted, rolling over.**

**"Oof!" I rolled into something...soft, and...warm.**

**"GAHHHH!" I screamed as my eyes met up with Puck's sleeping form, the covers pulled up to his chin.**

Puck nearly barfed into the computer. He was perverted enough to know what was coming.

**I put my hand to my head.**

**" Uhhhhh, my head," I said quietly, not wanting to wake Puck.**

**I dropped my hands in my bare lap.**

**" Wait a second... bare lap? AGHHHHH! I'm NAKED!" I screamed in my head.**

"Oh my god..." muttered Sabrina, peeking out between the fingers of her hand. This wasn't as bad as she had thought. This was worse. (Now really, who _didn't_ see that coming?)

_**Flashback**_

_**" Puck, come on! Let's try it! I know you're still innocent!" I said, my voice slurred.**_

_**"Awww, Brina, babe. Maybe later. I need some more punch." He said, eyeing the spiked punch.**_

_**" Pleasseeee Puck!"**_

_**" Fine." He said, pushing me into the bedroom.**_

Puck's expression was...well, it's hard to describe, but if he were an emoticon his face would look kinda like this: O.O

**" No no no no no. This CANNOT be happening." I said quietly.**

**I had lost my virginity to Puck? Whoa whoa whoa. Wait. How did we even get here? To this party? Sierra's party... Oh GOD NO!**

**My doubt was confirmed when Puck tossed over in the bed, revealing his muscular tan chest. Luckily for me, the covers were over his... thing. Not like it matters if I see it, cause apparently, I already HAVE!**

Thinking with one mind, Sabrina and Puck bolted out of the room at the same time. And because the poor author can't think of another way to do this, Harry Potter suddenly appeared.

"Aznf eiaNNve eioiOwwo BOOHAHA!" he shouted, pointing his wand at the runaways. Sabrina and Puck were not only pulled back into the room, but suddenly stuck to their chairs too.

"Harry! I thought you were on my side!" Puck frowned at the 18-year old. He wasn't an Everafter (yet; who knows? He might become one.), but had gotten involved with Ferryport Landing because of an unfortunate security breach in the Ferryport Landing Mystical Zoo. Without him, the griffin would have never gone back into its cage.

Moving on!

"Sorry," said Harry, not looking very sorry at all, "I owed the little girl one. She taught me how to play Guitar Hero."

"..."

"Now read!" Harry said, gesturing at the screen.

Grumbling, the unfortunate teens read on.

**(Time passes, and the Sabrina in the story is checking the calendar.)**

**Wait a second... today is the 26. I counted on my fingers. 1,2,3,4,5. I was late. 5 days late. Suddenly, thoughts flooded my mind. Puking, eating, emotional. It all made sense now. Tears begain to stream down my cheeks.**

**" Wait a sec! I may not be p-pp-pp-preg-pregnant. I could just have a disease!"**

"KILL ME NOOOOOW..." moaned Sabrina. The worst part was, she _had _to read. She didn't want to, but it was like in a dream where you had no control over what you were doing. Sabrina guessed it was Harry's fault, since she could feel her addiction symptoms.

**(More time passes; Sabrina has tested positive for pregnancy.)**

**" Well Puck, this won't be easy to tell you, but...I'm pregnant." I closed my eyes as I said this, not wanting to see his reaction. I couldn't lie, but I was frightened.**

**I waited. I waited for his voice to say something. But, I heard nothing. Finally, I mustered up the courage to look.**

**I peeked out of my eye, expecting him to have left, leaving me. But, instead, he was standing there, his face bright red. He looked in pain, like he was choking...**

**" PUCK? Puck! ARE YOU OK?"**

"Classic..." muttered Harry.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, and Puck looked like he was ready to drop a glop grenade on him.

"What? I was referring to the fact that someone always chokes in an awkward silence," said Harry.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and immediately felt her eyes pulled back towards the screen. Harry chuckled behind her.

**(Puck is talking.)**

**"I just can't think straight at this moment. What about the family? Where will the baby stay? What about your dad? Sabrina, he will KILL me!" I began to worry. Puck wasn't kidding. I could see Dad strangling Puck.**

"Well, there's a high point," Harry said optimistically.

Sabrina wanted to punch him. Too bad he was standing out of her reach.

Puck said something intelligible, but Sabrina was pretty sure she heard the phrase "strangle Harry" in there somewhere.

**(Sabrina has announced that she was pregnant to everybody of the Grimm household except for her mom, dad, and Basil Jr., who are living in New York; these are the reactions.)**

**" BWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daphne screeched at the top of her lungs, throwing herself on me in a "hug".**

**While Daphne was having her...moment, I hadn't had the time to look around me. I squeezed Puck's hands, then finally met the eyes of my family. Mr. Canis looked gloomy, Jake looked excited, Briar looked like she wanted to scream out of happiness, but Granny looked-**

**Granny looked...furious? Oh God.**

**(As her punishment from Granny Relda, Sabrina calls Henry to tell him the news. This is Henry's reaction.)**

**" YOU, GAH, WHAT? PREGNANT WITH PUCK'S KID AH? GRAH, I'LL KILL HIM! GAH! THAT BABY IS NEVER GOING TO BE ALLOWED NEAR ME, EVER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SABRINA!"**

"I like that part. It really sounds like something Dad would do," Daphne said. Sabrina looked at her. She had been so quiet, Sabrina had forgotten about her.

"Would do what? Lemme see," Harry said, walking closer to the screen.

Sabrina saw her chance and pounced. She turned around and tackled poor Harry with accuracy comparable to any self-respecting NFL player.

Harry, being the twig he is, crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Ugh..." he moaned.

"_Run!_" screamed Sabrina, dragging Puck along as she ran down the stairs.

Back in the room that the teens had just vacated (with good reason, you'll admit), Harry rubbed his shin and stood up.

"Daphne, cover your ears," he said sternly to the little girl who nodded and put her hands over her ears.

Making sure she could not hear him, he began the _Elder Swear_.

"Your mother is a (_beeeeeep, beep beep_) –ing (_beeeeep_) lorem nibson (_beeeeeep beeeep beep_) adimum venium (_beeeeeep, beep beep-beep_) tregula (_beeeeeep, beeeeeep, beep-beep beep beep_) hippopotamus (_beeeeep, beeeeeep, beep-beeeep, beeeeeeep_) Republican (_beeeep, beeeeeeeep_) and Daniel Radcliffe (_beeeep-beeeep, beep-beeeep_) with a bucket of (_beeeeep, beeeep, beep-beeeeep_) and a castle far away where no one can hear you (_beep, beep-beep-beep-beep beep-beep_) soup (_beeeeeeep, beep beep_) with a bucket of (_beeeep-beep_) mickey mouse (_beeeeep beeep_) and a stick of dynamite (_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_) magical (_beeep, beep beeeeeeeeeeep_) ALAKAZAM!"

"..."

"Oh, Voldemort's nipple. I'll go get them."

* * *

**By the way, on the poll (on my profile) about what Mr. Canis consumes, there's a tie right now between coffee, tea and crumpets, and him being a vegetarian.**

******For those of you that don't know about the Elder Swear, it's on Youtube. Type in "Harry Potter Puppet Pals Wizard Swears". Something will come up.**


	15. Monday the 13th

**AN: Three words: Blame the homework. Better late than never, eh? And to make up for it, this chapter's comparatively long.**

**So, thank you to AlexatheKnight, who had no idea what she was getting herself into when she suggested her story be used – without her, I would've come up with something incredibly lame for a blackmail.**

**Also, it's about time I thanked all you patient readers; you've all been great and incredibly nice in your reviews.**

**Without further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape," intoned Henry.

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape-"

"DUMBLEDORE!" shrieked Mr. Canis.

"Snape-"

"Ron, Ron, Ron _Wea_sley," interrupted Puck.

"DUMBLEDORE!"

"Hermione," Daphne randomly cut in, "Hermione, Hermione."

"Harry Potter, Harry Potter, ugh, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, ooh, that's me!" said Jake, shaking his head wildly every time he said "Harry Potter".

"Snape-"

"Ron-"

"Hermione-"

"Harry Potter-"

"DUMBLEDORE!"

"Snape-"

"Harry Pot-ter,"

"Ron _Wea_sley"

"Hermione-"

"DUMBLEDORE!"

Suddenly, they all started singing together.

"_Singing a song, all day long, at HOOOG, warts..._"

"_Bwaha!_" Sabrina woke up with a start.

Well, that was a weird dream.

As she got out of bed, Sabrina glanced at the calendar. Monday the 13th.

Okay, that was scary. Far scarier than Friday the 13th.

She had a math test today, too.

* * *

AlexatheKnight smiled. She had finally succeeded in hacking Sabrina's Facebook account. Facebook itself wasn't a problem, but Sabrina's computer had all sorts of magical anti-virus material on it.

She was ready for Phase 2.

Exiting out of Sabrina's account, Alexa created a phony account and used it to send Sabrina a message.

_Hello Sabrina,_

_I'm afraid that your Facebook page is not as safe as you think. If you do not want me to change your relationship status to "In a Relationship" and post "I love fairies", then you must do a favor for me. You will have to get Puck's T-shirt and place it behind the Ferryport Landing Asylum under the mulberry tree by 5:30 pm tomorrow. If you fail to obey, be prepared to endure perpetual embarrassment._

Alexa smiled and clicked send. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

"Hello, this is the Credit Union shopping channel. What would you like to buy?" asked a chirrupy voice on the phone. Puck was devoting most of today to stealing Uncle Jake's credit card number. He recited the next lines from memory, as he had said it sixty-eight times already.

"I would like two dozen loofahs, sixteen bottles of Pepsi, 4 cages, two bottles of laxatives, 6 crates of empty grenades, a pair of headphones, 18 packages of post-its, a slinky, and a sheaf of college-ruled notebook paper."

He had a pretty good idea about what he was going to do with everything except the loofahs, which he was buying only because they sounded funny. He was going to drink the Pepsi (all in one sitting), put various things in the cages (like his dirty laundry, if it weren't for the fact he was wearing all his dirty laundry), slip the laxatives to various people, make some more glop grenades, use the headphones for their intended use (instead of trying to strangle a dragon with them, which is how he broke his last pair), stick the post-its all over the place, make annoying sounds with the slinky, and the notebook paper- well, Puck wasn't proud of it, but his English teacher assigned a lot of homework and Granny Relda had threatened to take away his ipod touch if he didn't do all of it.

Which, come to think of it, was a sad, sad threat. Puck had only discovered the wonders of Apple in the last 2 months and had been living perfectly well without them for 4,000 years.

"That would be $172 and 65 cents plus tax," said the overly cheerful voice. "What's your name and credit card number, sir?"

Puck mentally prepared himself for the 69th round of guessing.

"Jake Grimm, 456697278311."

There was a tantalizing pause while the lady checked the number. Puck got ready to hang up, before she threatened to call the police like that last one.

"Thank you, your order will be delivered to you in about three week's time."

Puck sat down in relief. _Finally_. He had succeeded! He let out a whoop and ran downstairs to eat something.

Now, if only he remembered what the number he had blurted out was.

* * *

Sabrina went downstairs to find Granny Relda "cooking" something that looked like a cross between a neon yellow steak and Puck's socks.

"Good morning, _liebling_. Breakfast won't be ready for another 20 minutes," said the old woman, smiling fondly at Sabrina. "I'm afraid we've ran out of sun-dried mice livers, so I had to make something else."

"That's grea- I mean, aw, what a shame," said Sabrina, feigning disappointment. "I'll be upstairs."

_To get away from the smell_, she added in her head.

* * *

Sabrina logged onto her Facebook account. She had 2 friend requests, 2 messages, and 4 notifications. After dealing with the requests, she opened the first message.

_Hello Sabrina,_

_I'm afraid that your Facebook page is not as safe as you think..._

Sabrina had to read the message three times before she finally understood it.

She had to get Puck's T-shirt.

But he only wore one T-shirt.

And although Granny Relda had bought him at least two dozen other shirts, they had all disappeared into the depths of his room.

She could tell him she needed his T-shirt and why, but he'd probably laugh at her and take some extra precautions to make sure she couldn't get it.

No, it was better to somehow get it off of him without him noticing. Sabrina slouched down in her chair.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_After __**S**__even __**C**__rap __**H**__ours __**O**__f __**O**__ur __**L**__ives_

"Granny! I'm home!" yelled Sabrina as she got into the house.

"Sabrina! Sabrina! Guess what?" Daphne shouted, running into the front hall. "I won the class spelling bee!"

"Good job, Daphne," smiled Sabrina, giving her little sister a high-five.

"Puck, guess what?" squealed Daphne, turning to greet Puck- boy fairy, king of juvenile delinquents, ex-heir of the throne of Faery, and, although he didn't know it, No. 1 on Sabrina's hit list tonight.

* * *

_Same day, 2am_

Sabrina eased Puck's bedroom door open. It creaked slightly, but was covered up by the sound of crickets in the night air. She knew where the trampoline was from that time she and Puck were handcuffed together, and she set off towards it. Sure enough, there was the trampoline, in a clearing with a moonlit figure on it.

Puck.

Unfortunately, he was wearing his T-shirt and jeans, not his footie pajamas. Sabrina had hoped in vain he would, but she guessed karma was getting her back for that time she took a picture of him wearing his rainbow unicorn 'jammies and holding Kraven the Deceiver.

Sabrina took a deep breath, steeled herself for what she was about to do, and tried not to think too much about what Puck would look like without his shirt on.

She crept up to the trampoline and climbed on as lightly as she could so the vibrations wouldn't wake Puck. She tiptoed over to him, then paused for a moment, watching for any signs of him waking up.

His eyelids flickered, but other than that he was still.

Sabrina gulped nervously, and began to carefully pull his T-shirt off. #%$! It would be easier if she could cut it off, but she didn't think her Facebook hacker would be happy about that.

She had his arms out. Now she just needed to get it over his head. Thank god Puck was a sound sleeper.

Slowly, slowly Sabrina eased his shirt over his chin, over his nose, and, finally, over his head. She breathed a sigh of relief, as she thought it was going to be harder than this. She gave one last gentle tug to get it completely off his head.

And that was when it got caught in Puck's unruly hair.

Puck let out a sharp cry of pain and stared blearily up at Sabrina.

"Sabrina?" he muttered groggily, "What are you do- _hey, where's my shirt?_" Puck was suddenly very much awake.

And Sabrina was very much aware of the blood rushing to her face.

"I knew you wanted me, but isn't this going a bit far?" asked the poor fairy (who was, for once, the victim).

Sabrina didn't dare to look up.

"I feel all exposed and nasty!" Puck exclaimed.

Sabrina finally found her voice. "What about that time Granny Relda made you take a bath?"

"I...was young then. _Very _young."

Sabrina dared to look up at his face, and realized he wasn't mad. Not really. Just confused, embarrassed, and slightly amused.

"So, Grimm, what _were _you pulling?"

It took a while to explain everything to Puck, as he kept interrupting. ("And what's wrong with having 'I love fairies' on you wall?" "Why does that creeper want my shirt anyways?" "What does 'perpetual' mean?")

He did, however, have one legit question.

"Why didn't you just ask me for it?"

Sabrina answered honestly. "I thought you wouldn't give it to me."

"Do you honestly think I would rather you take it off me _while I was sleeping_ than just giving it to you and getting another T-shirt?" Puck was incredulous.

"Yeah."

"Well, you're crazy," Puck scoffed. "Here, have a T-shirt." He tossed his shirt toward Sabrina.

"Thanks," she said, catching it. As she turned to go, Puck called out.

"Hey, Grimm? One more thing."

"What?" Sabrina asked, turning back to look at him.

"I lost the game."

* * *

**By the way, I'm thinking of posting the Halloween chapters as a separate story, since they have nothing whatsoever to do with computers. Opinion?**


	16. Explaining the Game

**It was coming sooner or later.**

**It is the dreaded author's note that takes up an entire chapter.**

**However, there has been a large amount of confusion surrounding the "I lost the game" comment, which I apologize for. So I'm using this chapter to explain it, so you, too, will be constantly annoyed by it.**

**The game has three rules:**  
**1. Everyone in the world is playing the game.**  
**2. Whenever you think about the game, you lose.**  
**3. If you lose, you must tell at least one person.**

**Those are the three official rules, but some say that the game ends when the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom announces "The game is over" or some form of that on national TV. Also, some variations allow for a grace period, which is a period of time after someone has just lost the game or has explained the game to someone where nobody can lose the game (about half an hour is usually good).**

**Again, sorry about the confusion, but this is the game, and may you forever hate me for telling you about it.**

* * *

**By the way, I've decided to take the Halloween chapters out (when I find the time), so don't freak out if this story is suddenly two chapters shorter. I'm going to name it something along the lines of _Halloween_ so if you see it, don't click and it and waste time reading a story you've already read.**


	17. Gmail Hates Me

**A/N: Hehehe…um… I've decided to give you the chapter first (heaven knows you've waited long enough) before I try to explain anything…  
I will, however, say this:  
I am very sorry! (This chapter isn't even that good -.-)**

* * *

**First name:** Puck

**Last name: **

"Grimm!" Puck yelled.

"What?" came Sabrina's reply.

"Need a last name!"

"Stop yelling!" Daphne said, poking her head into the room. "Whatcha doing, Puck?"

"Setting up an email account," Puck replied, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to come up with a good last name.

"I already said you should use 'Grimm', Puck," Sabrina said, sauntering into the room with a bowl of grapes.

"NO."

Sabrina sighed. "Any reason why?"

"If I use 'Grimm', I might actually be mistaken as one of you," Puck huffed, crossing his arms.

"…You happen to be living in our house at the moment."

"Yeah…so?"

"Just use 'Robin Goodfellow'," Daphne supplied helpfully.

"Hmph," Puck reached into the bowl of grapes and grabbed a fistful.

"You're just pouting because you didn't think of that," Sabrina teased, punching him on the arm to retaliate for the stolen fruit.

"I did, actually…" Puck answered lazily. "But then all my miscreants won't know this is me."

"I sincerely doubt your miscreant friends have access to the internet. Looks like the only people you're going to be able to chat to are the people in this house," Sabrina said.

"Hmph," Puck said again, grabbing another fistful of grapes and earning another punch. "Hard to do that with only one computer, don't ya think?"

_One computer?_ Sabrina swept her eyes over the entire room to find that the fairy boy was, for once, right. One of laptops was missing. _Shoot, Puck's gotten pretty sharp._ "Whoa, where'd it go?"

"I dunno," Puck said. "Come to think of it, it's been missing for a while."

"Uncle Jake took it. He said we've been hogging it, so I told him to take Mack," Daphne said.

"…Well, now you have nobody to talk to," Sabrina concluded.

"Grimm, I've been alive for over 4,000 years, I know some people who probably have a computer," Puck said, rubbing his head tiredly. Man, thinking was harder than he thought.

"Like who? Your mother?" Sabrina scoffed.

"Sabrina!" Daphne scolded. These days, she felt like a peace treaty negotiator.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, Puck. So, let's just use Robin Goodfellow. Most of your…_friends_…know that you use that as an alias anyways."

Ignoring Sabrina's infliction on the word "friends", Puck entered the information.

**First name:** Robin

**Last name:** Goodfellow

**Desired Login Name:**

Puck looked to Sabrina for help.

"Um…that would be your email address, so you'd probably want something like, 'TheTricksterKing' or something," said Sabrina.

Puck entered the phrase.

**Desired Login Name:** thetrikstrking

"Puck, you spelled it wrong," Daphne said.

Sabrina couldn't help laughing. "You just got owned by a third-grader, fairy boy."

"How do you spell it?" grumbled Puck.

"There's a 'c' before the 'k' in 'trickster' and an 'e' before the 'r'," Daphne said.

Puck made the appropriate changes, then clicked "check availability!"

_**thetricksterking**__ is not available._

"_What?_" Puck yelled. He jumped up. "_WHAT? HOW COULD-_"

Sabrina sighed and rubbed her temples. She could already feel a migraine coming on.

* * *

This time, it took the rest of Sabrina's bowl of grapes, $12, and numerous threats of "Silence is golden, duct tape is silver" ("But my silence potion is green!" Daphne had added) before Puck finally calmed down. (The twelve dollars had been used as a bribe not to destroy the computer after the sisters had failed at convincing Puck that the computer was not, in fact, alive.)

"That's why I misspelled it in the first place," Puck said after he had calmed down.

"Suuuuure," Sabrina said.

_**thetrikstrking**__ is available_

Puck whooped.

**Choose a password:**

"Grimm, go away. I don't need you hacking my Gmail account," Puck said, leaning possessively over the computer.

Sabrina snorted, "Why would I want to do that?" but walked out of the room anyways.

Puck began typing, but then he realized Daphne was reading over his shoulder.

"Marshmallow…"

"Okay, okay," Daphne said, looking away.

Puck leaned closer to the computer, hiding the screen from view, then typed in the password: _kraventhedeciever_

"Can I come in yet?" Sabrina asked.

"No, not yet! I have to choose the security question!" Puck said, frantically hiding the computer from view.

Sabrina sighed. "Sure you can figure that out by yourself?"

Puck made a face before clicking on the drop-down menu and reading the choices.

_What is the name of your best friend from childhood?_

Puck stared. Sure, he had been alive for over 4,000 years, but he never really had a best friend. The first few years he spent around New York, and Moth didn't exactly qualify as a "friend". (Ha! More like psychotic, homicidal stalker.) Then the next few years he had spent as a runaway, pranking people as he went. Sure, he had had friends like Peasblossom, but even then it was more of a boss-worker relationship.

No, the only one he could call his best friend was a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed girl who was standing outside the door tapping her foot impatiently at the moment.  
_Sabrina Grimm_, he typed.

He was becoming such a sap.

**Location:**

"Grimm, where are we right now?" Puck asked.

"Ferryport Landing. Duh," Sabrina said, taking her cue to come back in.

"No, like-"

"Oh, the United States, dummy." Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know that?"

"Hahaha- no."

**Birthday:**

"Uh, Grimm…?"

"I hear you," Sabrina said, leaning over. "Daphne, come across anything that mentions Puck's exact age?"

Daphne, overjoyed at being included, was, unfortunately, drawing a blank on Puck's age. "Um, no…I don't think Gmail accepts B.C. birth dates anyways…"

"Great, now I feel old," scowled Puck.

"And you don't look a day over thirteen," joked Sabrina. "Let's just make you thirteen. When's your birthday?"

"Um…"

"Old _and_ forgetful. Just make one up," said Sabrina.

"April…31st?" Puck said.

"Okay, sure," Sabrina said, reaching for the mouse to enter the information for Puck.

"Wait-!" Puck said, scrambling frantically to scroll down before Sabrina could see the security question. He mentally smacked himself for not having done so before.

"What? Are you becoming senile, too?" Sabrina asked.

Puck followed Rule #16 of lying through your teeth: When at a loss for words, mumble incoherently. He wasn't sure what incoherently meant, but mumbling he could do.

"Um….the…ah…" At times, it was really was quite amazing how intelligent Puck could sound.

"There's no April the 31st," Daphne said.

_Saved by the little 8-year old!_ Puck owed the little girl one.

Sabrina literally facepalmed. _How'd I miss that? I _am _losing my touch._

**Birthday: **4/30/98

**Word Verification: **robessep

"What does robessep mea-"

"It's not a real word."

_I accept. Create my account._ Puck clicked on it, finishing the long, and surprisingly painful, process of creating an email account.

He sighed, falling back into his seat.

Sabrina, too, gave a sigh of relief. She settled back, only to notice the time.

5:26 PM

"Ah, I gotta go!" Sabrina said, tripping over a chair in her haste. She had to be at the asylum in 4 minutes if she was going to get that T-shirt to her blackmailer!

Glancing at the time, Puck remembered the unfortunate incident from yesterday. Now that he had an email account where people could reach him from the internet, he found that he cared about this particular errand a lot.

"I'll fly you!" Puck said, racing out the door after Sabrina.

Daphne stared after them in wonder at their sudden cooperation.

* * *

Kit Kat and Lil Pop were walking along, discussing their favorite kinds of candy when a girl walked out from behind the Ferryport Landing asylum clutching a dirty t-shirt.

"Is she…?" Kit Kat asked.

"No, I don't think so. She doesn't look deranged or anything. Just…manically happy…" Lil Pop replied.

"I'll ask her!" Kit Kat said, chasing after the mysterious girl.

"Wait-!" Lil Pop cried, trying to keep up in her sandals.

When they reached her, the girl looked at them with a curios gaze. "Hello," she said, slightly uncertainly.

"Hi, what's your name?" Kit Kat asked.

"And why are you holding a dirty t-shirt?" Lil Pop added.

"My name's Alexatheknight, and I'm holding this because…" she trailed off as she looked at the shirt as if she had never seen it before. She clutched it closer, if that was possible, before continuing, "it belongs to my idol!"

"…"

Gazing around at their blank faces, Alexatheknight added, "My idol, Puck!"

There was a moment of stunned silence before Kit Kat and Lil Pop began talking at once.

"_Puck_?"

"You got that from-"

"How did-"

"Whaaaaat?"

Alexatheknight laughed a bit before explaining, "I blackmailed Sabrina. Actually, it was kinda fun."

Kit Kat and Lil Pop looked at each other for a moment before saying at the same time, "We are _so_ getting one of those."

* * *

**Now that I have probably won the award for worst updater, I'll attempt to find an excuse good enough to cover four months. Actually, it was a bunch of little things, not one big thing.**

**1. My computer crashed. I lost everything, and I a lot of important notes and whatnot on it. A lot as in, I had at least 16 documents that were at least 10 pages long each, except for one that was 23 pages long, all in size 10 font. (And that's off the top of my head.) Talk about de-motivational.**

**2. I got a writer's block.**

**3. I discovered anime. So I've been watching about ten episodes a day, which amounts to about 7 hours a day, which, in addition to school, leaves very little time left.**

**4. I got the core teacher that gives the most homework. I believe that is self-explanatory.**

**5. I had to convince my parents not to make me wear a dress for promotion. (Seriously, it's not a promotion. It's the moving of from 8****th**** grade to freshman year.)**

**6. I haven't read the Sisters Grimm books in about 6 months, and the memory of them is beginning to fade DX (Incidentally, sorry if this chapter is a bit OOC…I admit I'm thinking more about Naruto and Hetalia right now…)**

**Anyhoo, I apologize again for making all of you wait. It's hard to sound sincere when you're typing something, but I really am sorry. I know it bugs me when I'm really into a story and the author doesn't update for about six years, so at least some of you out there are probably trying not to write me a death threat right now.**

**Reviews: I will respond to them as quickly as possible. I don't remember where I left off, so if I've answered your review before and answer it again, feel free to ignore it. Or worse, if I missed you somehow, (or if you don't have an account I can reply to) I'll have you know that all of your reviews give me the warm fuzzy feeling. ^.^**

**Speaking of reviews, if it hadn't been for a particular anonymous reviewer who didn't beat around the bush when asking whether I was ever going to update this, this story would've probably remained update-free for another two months, so let's all thank PrettyPixie99 for her much-needed encouragement. (Thanks, PrettyPixie99!) :D**

**Also, I will take out the Halloween chapters eventually (it was a bit of a crack fic anyways), and I plan on adding a Puck's POV part that I took out earlier for this story. (It had been inconsistent with my writing style up until then; I haven't done any character POV's.) Of course, I'll have to write it again since I lost it. -.- I'll tell you the new title for it if you want to go check it out when I've created one.**

**Again, I'm very sorry for the delay; in the future I'll finish writing a story before publishing the first chapter. Updates will be much more frequent now, and this story will be wrapping up in about two chapters, unless I get a sudden brainstorm.**

**I do, however, have a trip to Canada in two weeks...I hope to get at least one more chapter up by then, and I'll be sure to write on the plane or something if I don't finish this story by then.  
**


	18. Fear the Rabid Fangirls!

**A/N: Just a head's up, I'll be going to Canada in a few days and then Universal Studios after that, so the next (and, at this point, last) chapter will be delayed until late July at the earliest. I'll use the extra time to make sure the last chapter is extra good, deal? ;)**

* * *

Sabrina and Puck were sitting in front of the laptop, browsing through fanfiction again. The mouse was hovering over one called "When you Give the Grimms Computers" when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"My loofahs!" Puck cried, running downstairs.

"Your _what_?" Sabrina yelled, running after him.

However, it wasn't his loofahs. There were two girls standing on the doorstep, both grinning like the Chesire Cat.

In other words, very creepily.

"You're Puck, right?" one squealed.

"Uh…"

"_Puck!_ Who are these people?" Fear the jealous Grimm.

"I…have no idea," Puck said.

"We're his fangirls!" supplied the second girl.

Puck's ego immediately blew out of proportion. "See how many fans I have?" he said, turning to grin at Sabrina.

He turned back around. "What are your names?"

"Kit Kat."

"Lil Pop."

Puck's eyebrow twitched. _Weird names. Although, I guess I shouldn't be one to talk…_

"So…whaddya want?"

Behind him, Sabrina mimed strangling him. It bugged her that he was actually being nice for once. Although, if she had fanboys, she'd probably be nice to them too...

"Well, we met this girl-"

"And she told us she got one of your t-shirts…"

Puck scowled. "Uh-huh…well, you see, we _kinda_ got blackmailed into that…"

"Yeah, she told us…" Lil Pop said.

"What are you here for?" Sabrina said suddenly, stomping around to stand by Puck. She crossed her arms. "Or did you just come here to taunt us about getting blackmailed?"

Good thing looks couldn't kill. At least, not when it was Sabrina Grimm. When it was Medusa…now _that_ was a different story.

"No, that's not it at all!" Kit Kat said, waving her arms and trying to grin her way out of it. "We just decided we want one of Puck's shirts too!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Give me one good reason." Puck crossed his arms.

"Ah…one moment, please," Kit Kat turned to Lil Pop. "Maybe we can take it by force…?"

"But how? He'd probably outfight us. We're no match for him physically."

"Then we'd have to outthink him. We could use blackmail…but that'd be copying Alexatheknight."

"Hm…ah! Kidnapping!"

"I thought we've already established that it'd be too hard to use force on-"

"No, not Puck. We can kidnap Sabrina, and use her as ransom..."

"Puck might come and rescue her though."

"You're right. How bothersome. We could video tape it, and say Puck was being a hero…"

"No, wait. We'd just have to take her outside the barrier!"

They were interrupted when a shirt was shoved between them.

"Take it," Puck said. "And before anyone says anything, let me make it clear that I'm not trying to be a hero or anything by giving you this shirt so that Sabrina doesn't get kidnapped. If you did kidnap Sabrina, the old lady would probably make me go chase her down, which would be really annoying. And then Sabrina might start screaming at me and throw one of her tantrums when I finally get there-"

"I do _not_ throw tantrums!" Sabrina interrupted.

"-And my ears always ring for hours afterwards, which means I can't hear the TV properly. Do you know how annoying that is? And then I'd have to fly her back, and she weighs a lot…"

As Puck continued listing the difficulties of rescuing Sabrina (and as Sabrina defended herself against his back-handed insults), Kit Kat and Lil Pop quietly grabbed his shirt and crept away. Sabrina was bound to throw a punch sooner or later, and the last thing they wanted to happen was to get caught in the crossfire between them.

As they walked away from the Grimm's house, giggling madly over their prize, they ran saw another girl walking along.

Kit Kat and Lil Pop looked at each other.

"Should we…?" Kit Kat asked.

"It'd be kinda mean…but no harm, no foul, right?" Lil Pop smiled.

They turned towards the mystery girl. "Hey, guess what?" Kit Kat shouted. "Puck's giving away his shirts!"

The girl glanced over, unsure if they were talking to her. "Are you sure?"

Lil Pop smirked. "Yeah, tell everyone you know."

* * *

The doorbell sounded.

"There's my loofahs!" Puck cried, tearing through the living room to get to the door.

When he opened the door, however, it wasn't a deliveryman with his loofahs. Instead, there were a dozen or so girls standing on his doorstep.

"Can I have one of your t-shirts?"


	19. Depression Hurts, Cymbalta Can Help

**A/N: Change of plans, people. I got two story suggestions from yorkie999777000, (thanks again, yorkie999777000!) and since they're both kinda short, I decided to put them both in this chapter. So yes, the last chapter has once again been delayed.**

**Thanks to livecow for the unique story **_**Puck's Worst Trick **_**and to yorkie999777000 for the hilarious (in a good way, I swear!) **_**Worst Story EVER! Do Not Read For Own Safety!**_** !**

**I depend on these outside stories for a storyline, so I am deeply grateful to all those people who recommended a story and/or let me use theirs. Thanks again!**

**By the way, there's a brief reference to Naruto (anime/manga), but it's so minor that you won't even catch it if you haven't seen the series. (Incidentally, I recommend the above series.) Also, I think I spent too much time talking about Daphne's spell…it was originally even longer…but I like magic-y stuff. ^.^'**

**Disclaimer: Even though the characters are being really OOC…they still don't belong to me.**

**The views expressed in this story do not necessarily represent those of the author.**

* * *

"My loofahs…my loofahs…my loofahs…" Puck said, banging his head on the table with every repetition. "Where are my loofahs?" Looking up, he found Daphne staring at him strangely. "Marshmallow, why haven't my loofahs come yet?"

Daphne blinked. "Um…I…uh, excuse me," Daphne skittered out of the room. "_Sabrina! I think Puck's finally gone mad!_" she called downstairs.

"Really? I was sure he'd been mad for quite some time now…" said Sabrina as she made her way nonchalantly up the stairs. "What's he doing now?"

Daphne, against her better instinct, peered back into the room. "Uh…he's ranting about 'lewphas' or something… what are lewphas, anyways?"

"Some sponge thing…" Sabrina looked worriedly into the room. "Should we try distracting him?"

* * *

"Puck, don't you want a doughnut?" Daphne waved the treat around, making sure the mouthwatering aroma made it to his nose. "It's chocolate, with sprinkles…"

"No…I want my loofahs…" Puck said dispiritedly.

"Puck! I bought some colored duct tape for you! Look, here's one with zebra stripes," Sabrina held it out above his head. "Now stop being so depressed!"

Puck eye's lit up for a brief moment as he grabbed the tape with a casual, "Thanks, Sabrina," but he immediately slumped down afterwards.

Sabrina sighed. Puck really _was_ in a funk. Not only did he refer to her by her first name, he also bothered to say thank you.

"Daphne, have anything else up your sleeve? I'm out of ideas."

"Mm-hm. But I warn you, it's not going to be pretty."

Before Sabrina could say "Wait, what?" a laptop was slammed down in front of Puck.

"Read."

"Hm…?" Puck glanced up at the screen.

**Puck's Worst Trick by livecow**

Worst trick? Fanfiction sure gave him a lot of ideas… there was the credit-card stealing incident that led to his current condition, for one.

But the _worst_ trick… No way the Trickster King was going to pass this one up!

**"Well the night you slapped me after kissing you, I thought that would be the perfect opportunity to start my plan…"**

**Puck just spilled it all out.**

**[Sabrina's thought]** **Puck thought it would be funny to pretend that he loved her for all those years?**

**EPILOGUE**

**Puck was in a connivance store and the most beautiful girl walked in. This time he was sure it was love.**

"…"

Finally, Puck spoke. "Holy shi-"

Sabrina glared at him.

"-take mushrooms." Sabrina nearly puked as she remembered yesterday's dinner. Shitake mushroom and pureed cow tongue casserole topped with mustard seeds. Puck liked it well enough- he got to eat his brother's namesake, after all- but Sabrina preferred foods that didn't taste her back.

Suddenly her disgusted look turned serious as she thought about the meaning of the story.

"Puck…you wouldn't…?" she left her sentence dangling uncertainly as she turned to look at the fairy.

"Nah. I'm not that good of an actor," Puck replied, picking his nose.

"_Don't pick your nose when you say serious stuff like that!_" Sabrina screeched, trying out her newly-learned ax kick on Puck's face to cover up her relief. Puck retaliated by bonking her on the head with his wooden sword before crawling away on his hands and knees.

_Mission get Puck un-depressed, success_, Daphne thought. _Although I seem to have caused some emotional trauma... _She looked up at Puck making faces at Sabrina while he dangled from the light fixture. _Desperate times called for desperate measures though._

Unfortunately, Puck had better memory than Daphne had given him credit for. He suddenly did a half flip off the ceiling and landed back in his original seat with perfect accuracy.

_Damn fairy genes_, thought Sabrina as she watched him with envy.

Puck sighed. "I want my loofahs…and my Pepsi…and everything else I ordered…"

Sabrina blinked. When did he order this stuff…?

_Plan B_, though Daphne, opening another window on the laptop.

"Puck, read _this_."

Puck lifted his head listlessly and was greeted by the words,

**Worst Story EVER! Do Not Read For Own Safety! by yorkie999777000**

"Eh…I don't feel like it…" Puck laid his head down on the table again.

_Oh, goody_, Daphne thought. _I get to try out my first language/hand sign combination spell._

Sabrina was startled as Daphne suddenly began chanting in Latin while weaving a piece of string between her hands like cat's cradle. Even Puck raised his head for a moment to eye her curiously before dropping his head down again. It all looked ridiculously complex, but Daphne performed the spell flawlessly, having practiced many times to get the timing between the spoken part of the spell and the woven part right.

"_Umbra_," Daphne finished, holding out the strings - which, to experienced cat's cradle players, now resembled the formation known as "cat's eye" – to the back of Puck's head. Suddenly, her shadow condensed and darkened around her feet before it darted out to merge with Puck's, whose shadow also began to disobey the laws of science.

Sabrina was speechless for a moment. "Wow…what was that?"

"It's a type of mind control. It gives me the ability to mentally command Puck to do anything I wish-" to demonstrate, she had Puck lift up his right arm, "-but it takes a long time to prepare, which could leave me open for a counter attack."

"Wow," Sabrina repeated. "What was that last word you said?"

"_Umbra_, Latin for shadow. It's a Latin spell. And now," she announced grandly, lifting her arms up in a useless but showy gesture, "let's keep Puck out of his depression, at least until his 'lewphas' arrive."

"I'm sure this is breaking some law about freedom of movement or something," Puck grumbled as his eyes began to read the page of their own account.

"It's freedom of speech," Sabrina said, amused, as she began reading over Puck's shoulder to see what Daphne had cooked up this time.

**They were in his room, that is, Puck and Sabrina, they were yelling, loudly, rudely, making un-writable remarks to one another.**

**Sabrina began to cry.**

**"Why do you do all of those pranks on me?" Sabrina yelled/asked.**

**"It's because I love you baby! Run away with me and never return!" Puck smooched her passionately.**

**"Oh yes! I love you too! But what about the barrier. It is the one thing that separates us from being together forever, that and your lack of hygiene." Sabrina whispered tenderly and longingly into his ear.**

**"I'll find a way! We will always be together." He said before going back in for another kiss.**

Sabrina's eyebrow was twitching violently. _Eh…? Who wrote this?_

"Grimm…I think there's something wrong with your eyebrow…" Puck said, turning around to look at Sabrina as Daphne released her technique.

Sabrina's eyebrow continued to jump. She noted with relief, however, that he had gone back to calling her "Grimm".

"Oh really?" she said sarcastically. "Tell me, Puck, have you even felt a sudden urge to kill somebody?"

Puck looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ah…yes, I have."

"And what did you do?"

Daphne looked frantically from one teen to the other. _On a second thought, this was a bad idea._

"I did it very carefully so it looked like they were mauled by a bear."

_A really, really bad idea._

"I see…well, yorkie's going home with claw marks tonight."

_I gotta stop them._

"You want to come, Puck?"

_I need a distraction._

"Wouldn't miss it for an episode of Mythbusters tonight."

_No, _I'll _be the distraction._

"AHHHHH!" Daphne cried, collapsing dramatically on the ground. _Ouch, my shoulder._

"Daphne!" Sabrina ran over, nearly stepping on Daphne in her haste. "Are you okay? What's wrong? What did you see?"

Puck was equally frantic. "Was it something you ate? Did you get enough sleep? Speak to me, Marshmallow!"

"No, I'll be fine," Daphne murmured faintly. "That spell is just a bit exhausting…"

Both teens breathed a sigh of relief.

"Here, let's put you in bed so you can rest," Puck said in a rare moment of kindness. He carried her princess-style to her room, where Sabrina tucked her in before turning back to Puck.

"Okay, Daphne seems okay, so let's go now."

_Oh no,_ Daphne groaned inwardly. _They're still planning to do it, aren't they?_

She opened her mouth to scream, _Wait!_, but before the word had fully formed on her lips the doorbell rang.

"I have a delivery for a Mr. Jake Grimm," the delivery man announced when Puck opened the door.

"That'll be me, thank you," Puck said, accepting the package and signing the receipt. Closing the door, he sat down and opened the box for his long-awaited loofahs.

Sabrina watched as he pulled sponge after sponge from the – apparently enchanted – box. "Err…I don't mean to pry, but… how did you pay for all that?" she asked quizzically, eyeing the cage he was currently trying to get out of the box.

Suddenly, Jake's voice was heard throughout the entire house as he screamed, "WHEN DID I PAY 186 DOLLARS AND 46 CENTS FOR TWO DOZEN LOOFAHS, SIXTEEN BOTTLES OF PEPSI, 4 CAGES, TWO BOTTLES OF LAXATIVES, 6 CRATES OF EMPTY GRENADES, A PAIR OF HEADPHONES, 18 PACKAGES OF POST-ITS, A SLINKY, AND A SHEAF OF COLLEGE-RULED NOTEBOOK PAPER?"


	20. Addicted: Part I

**A/N: Two words: Freshman year.**

**Why the "Part I"?: Yes, indeed, there will be another chapter similar to this one. It just happened that it was too long and I found a good place to cut off. And I felt like updating today to avoid my homework. But the main reason is, it's been about a month since my last update...  
**

**Warning: There is more Puckabrina touchy-feely stuff in this chapter within the borrowed fics than in the previous chapters, but they're all rated T and below, so if you're reading this fic in the first place you should be okay.**

**Disclaimers-  
Sisters Grimm: Not mine.  
_Even As I Know You_: Not mine either. 'Tis sistergrimm97's.  
_Crying a River_: Still not mine. It's elligoat's.  
_Distract Me_: What do you expect? Not mine either. In An Amethyst Flash's.  
_Cleaning Out the Attic_: Really, it's not mine. It's HPfan1230's.**

**_On that note, thanks to all the above authors for their excellent stories! This chapter literally would not exist without you. (Incidentally, all you readers should check those stories out. They're talented writers. Especially in the Puckabrina-fluff area.)_**

**ABOVE ALL, THANKS TO YORKIE999777000! (Don't think I forgot about you! ;D) She recommended not one, not two, but _twenty-three_ stories for me. Can you believe that? XD I ended up reading all of them. If any of you want a Sisters Grimm reading list or want to start a forum, yorkie over here has definitely found some amazing stories. And, if she hadn't recommended all those stories in the first place, lazy me would not have hunt them down and copied them here. Thanks again, yorkie!**

**Well, without further ado, I present to you, the chapter.  
**

* * *

Sabrina stared hazily at the computer screen. The words started to blur together as tears began to form at the edge of her eyes from staring at the screen so long.

_**Even as I Know You**_

**Suddenly, her lips were swept up into a passionate kiss. "Puck," she breathed, and pulled him in for another kiss. His hands went to her hips, hers moving around his neck, pulling him closer while she desperately tried to capture the moment. Suddenly, in one fluent motion, he grabbed her by the butt, lifted her up, and pushed her against the wall. Sabrina wrapped her legs around his hips.**

**Puck, for his part, was quite taken aback by her reaction to him. The more he thought about it, the more certain he was; he loved her.**

**-sistergrimm97**

Sabrina whacked her head on the table. The stories were getting worse and worse. At first she'd just seen stories about small things, like Puck getting nicer and actually calling her by her first name, but soon she read stories that contained much more.

Much, much more.

She'd read about half of the stories on the site by now. At first she told herself she was just bored and was trying to entertain herself, but when she turned down an offer to go out to eat just so she would have more time on the computer, she realized she was addicted to the stories.

At that pleasant thought, Sabrina resumed banging her head on the table, trying to kill the brain cells that were forcing her to read the embarrassing fics.

"Uh, Grimm? You okay?" Puck rarely showed concern for anybody, but at the moment, Sabrina was scaring him.

"Yeah. I'm great."

It was then Puck noticed the computer screen in front of her. It only took a few lines before the memory of his conversation with Mr. Canis made a jarring appearance.

"_WHAT THE H_-"

Sabrina slammed her head down on the table.

"-_ARE YOU READING?_"

"I don't know anymore," moaned Sabrina. "Go away and let me die quietly." She waved her hand half-heartedly in his direction.

Puck stared at her for another second before he made up his mind. "Come on, let's get you downstairs for some food or something," he grumbled, dragging her out of her chair to the kitchen. He poured her a bowl of cereal and set it in front of her.

"Eat," he said, shoving her head down into the bowl. He heard a muffled "Mmmf" in reply accompanied by crunching sounds. Satisfied, Puck walked calmly out of the kitchen into the living room.

And immediately broke into a run.

It took all of his willpower not to let out a manic "Mwahahahaha!" He couldn't believe it. He had finally discovered a good source of blackmail.

Sitting down in front of the computer, he clicked on "history" on the internet browser. Puck let out a low whistle as he scrolled down the long list of fanfics. Wow, Sabrina had wasted a lot of time. Suddenly, one caught his eye.

**Crying a River **by **elligoat**

It reminded him of that time they were attacked by rabid rabbits and he accidentally crashed into the barrier. That was the time that Sabrina tried to-

Puck quickly clicked on the link to distract himself.

**"Don't you get it, Sabrina?" [Puck] asked, frustrated, "I've given up so much for you! I grew up for you! I started being nice to you! I have come so close to death for you!"**

Puck's eyebrow was twitching violently.

**He laughed sadly, "Sabrina. There was a time when I could never believe I'd say this, but I can now. Sabrina Grimm. I love you," He reached out and cupped my face in his hands.**

Puck sat staring at the screen for a moment, stunned, before he slapped himself across the face. "Nope. Not going to happen," he told himself. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop the onslaught of mental images from rushing forward. Clicking on the "view history" button on the browser again, another story jumped out at him.

**Distract Me **by **In An Amethyst Flash  
**

_Yes, please distract me_, Puck thought, quickly clicking on the link.

**"Now we both know we like each other." Puck nodded and was leaning in to kiss Sabrina.**

Oh no.

**When his lips met hers, she found that, unlike last time, she liked it. A lot.**

He couldn't stop reading.

**She threw her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair.**

Puck unconsciously ran his hands through his hair before he realized what he was doing. He smacked himself again, but kept reading.

**His hands went under her shirt, and Sabrina stopped. "I think that's going a bit far," She said, breathless.**

"_Argh!_"

"Puck? Are you okay?" Hearing his cry, Sabrina had gone upstairs to find the boy fairy slapping himself in the face repeatedly.

"No, I am _not_ okay. I can't stop reading…" Puck trailed off despondently as he sagged against the back of the chair.

Sabrina turned a bit red when she realized what he was reading. "Uh…sorry about that…"

Puck sat up a little and put his hand on the mouse again. "I need a distraction… All this reading will probably make me burst out in hives tomorrow, but at the moment, I don't really care."

He clicked on a story that looked innocent, titled _**Cleaning out the Attic**_ by **HPfan1230**.

If he had bothered to look, he would've found that the first word in the summary was "Puckabrina."

**Puck wrapped his arms tighter around me and kissed me!**

"Oh my god…" Sabrina put her face in her hands and peered out between her fingers.

**On the lips!**

Puck's eyebrow began twitching again.

**He kissed me!**

Sabrina grit her teeth.

**And I kissed him back.**

"AAAUGH!"

"Are you guys okay?" Daphne drifted into the room to find Puck slapping himself across the face while Sabrina banged her head on the table.

Guess not.

"What are you looking at, anyways?" Daphne asked, peering at the screen.

"_No_, you don't need to know, Daphne," Sabrina said, attempting to push her little sister out of the room.

Usually, when you tell somebody not to do something, they will most likely do that very thing within the next two minutes.

Daphne was no exception. She gaped openly at the screen once she had gotten around Sabrina.

**"I...uh...I...um sorta... I sorta like you," [Puck] said.**

**"I sorta like you too," [Sabrina] said, feeling the blush creeping up [her] neck. **

"Um…okay…why are you guys reading this stuff? I thought you hated it," Daphne raised an eyebrow at the pair.

Puck blinked stupidly at her. "We do. You wouldn't understand."

Sabrina immediately set out to prove him wrong.

"So you see, Daphne, it's kind of like my addiction with magic. When I'm reading it, I want to keep reading, but once I stop I realize what I've been doing and want to smack myself." Sabrina looked over at Daphne. "Do you get it?"

"I see…" Daphne thoughtfully studied at the ceiling. Suddenly, a proverbial lightbulb went on over her head as her gaze cleared.

"Sabrina."

"Yes?" Sabrina was on the edge of her seat.

"Have you ever noticed how interesting the ceiling is?"


	21. Addicted: Part II

**IT'S A MIRACLE. I UPDATED. IT'S BEEN ALMOST A YEAR.**  
**Sincere apologies, sorry for the broken promises, quite honestly I forgot I had a story on here for the longest time... but I suddenly remembered today, and I like to finish what I start... there will be one more chapter after this, and an epilogue that might go in the next chapter, or might go into a new chapter, depending on how long it is.**

**Well, as it has been about two years since I started writing this, my writing style and sense of humor has changed a bit... hope it's not too big of a change, or at least one that's off-putting.**

**Once again, sincere apologies. I hope this chapter makes sense as a stand-alone, because most of you, including me, probably do not remember what happened in the chapter before this.**

* * *

"Hm…maybe…wait a sec," Daphne talked to herself as she paced around the room. "Maybe…but no, then…hm…"

She was driving Sabrina crazy.

"Marshmallow, sit down. I'm getting whiplash from watching you," Puck complained, rubbing his neck.

Daphne, lost in her thoughts, didn't notice. She didn't notice when Sabrina and Puck turned back to the computer and got sucked into yet another sappy romance fic. Didn't notice when they once again began staring like fish at the screen.

In fact, she was so absorbed in devising a way to cure their problem that she didn't even glance up when a failed spell from Jake sent a herd of buffalo stampeding down the hall.

_Bonk. Bonk. Bonk._

Sabrina stopped her head-desking momentarily to watch the page load.

"I hope Marshmallow comes up with something soon." Puck said.

"Yeah, that'd be good." Sabrina raised her head as the page finally finished loading. Being in such a rural area didn't really help the strength of their Wi-Fi, not to mention that Baba Yaga's barrier had an… interesting effect on satellite signals.

**A New Years to Remember **by **Sophia Martin**

**"OH MY GOD! YES! YES! PUCK GOODFELLOW I WILL MARRY YOU!"**

"Enthusiastic to be marrying someone as handsome and as smart as me, aren't you?" Puck ribbed.

Jake, who was walking by in pursuit of his herd of buffalo, must've heard the last sentence as he responded, "Smart? As I remember, you couldn't even count to two the first time I met you."

Sabrina had to muffle her laughter while Puck chased Jake out of the room.

**She screamed and crashed her lips against his, at first he was startled by the sudden outburst.**

**Sabrina smiled and kissed him sweetly.**

"Hey, I didn't know you were capable of being sweet," Puck joked, giving Sabrina a mock punch.

He earned a real – and very powerful – punch in return.

**"I love you." She said against his lips.**

**"I love you too." He replied.**

"Funny way of showing it, don't ya think?" Puck asked as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Go away," Sabrina deadpanned. "_This is a story._ Get your head out of the clouds, fairy boy."

"Hey, I can dream, can't I?"

"Uh-huh. Next story."

**Carnivorous Carnival **by **Lara D**

**"No!" I said as he tackled/tickled me My heart thumped loudly when I realized what position we were in. **

Sabrina's face began to resemble a tomato.

**He was on top with his arms holding me down and our faces were inches apart. We were staring straight in the eye. He was leaning closer to me and my heart beat twice as fast. And our lips touched ever so lightly. He was kissing me!**

"I HAVE A SOLUTION!" Daphne burst in eagerly. (She really did do everything eagerly.)

At the exact same time, Sabrina and Puck slammed the screen of the laptop down.

Daphne blinked a few times to recover from the shock, then said, "Uh… It'd be nice if you didn't break that, I need that…"

"More fanfiction?"

"Yep!" Daphne beamed at her sister. "I thought maybe you weren't reading the right kind of fanfiction- I mean, after all, the best cure to something is the thing itself, right?"

"…Marshmallow, that made absolutely no sense," Puck said. He can be rather blunt at times.

"Well, it's a bit like when you get a vaccine, where they put weak germs in you so your body recognizes them later and you don't get sick…" Daphne said.

"_They do that?_" Puck screeched. "I _knew_ it was a bad idea to let weird smelling people stick needles in you."

_Eh?_ Sabrina thought. _That idiot never seems to get sick anyways…_

"So, this is my idea," Daphne said, navigating her way though the website with surprising ease.

**Love Until the End **by **yorkie999777000**

"Huh?" Sabrina and Puck said at the same time.

"Marshmallow, how is this one any different from the other's we've slogged through?" Puck asked.

"You'll see."

**"Puck, I need- I need to talk to you, alone." [Sabrina] whispered.**

**"Yes Sabrina?" He said as everybody filed out of the room. His eyes were wet and red with tears.**

**"I don't want to die, I'm only 15. I love you." Sabrina said, and with that, her head fell to the pillow beneath her and she exhaled her last breath.**

**Sabrina Grimm was dead.**

**"I love you too! Don't go! Don't leave me! Please, why did you have to take her!" He screamed to the sky. "Why couldn't you have taken me? I'm old enough! WHY!" Puck shouted to nobody in particular.**

**After five days, he finally fell asleep next to her dead body.**

Puck was frowning, an expression that was only usually seen on him when he had eaten all the food in the house and was debating whether or not to eat Elvis' kibble.

"I can stay awake for _way_ longer than five days…"

A few minutes later, he continued reading with the eye that wasn't swollen shut.

**That was when they removed them both and took him to the Grimm household.**

**When he woke up, he had a plan.**

**When everybody else woke up, they were startled to find Puck dead in the bathroom.**

**He left to be with her. And he left a note.**

**"_Dere Grimmms,_**

_**U r tha best famly Ive ever nown I luv u all, butt Sbrinea iz not here.**_

_**I luv her soe much that I kant liv withowt her.**_

By the last paragraph, Sabrina had tears streaming down her face. Sure, it was a cheesy, sappy story (or at least that's what she kept telling herself – it was _just a story_) but having something like that written about you was really weird. It was like having someone predict your death.

Puck was too manly (*cough* yeah, right *cough*) to cry, but his usual goofy smirk was missing as he stared at the screen.

* * *

About half an hour later, after Jake had finally rounded up all his buffalo and turned them back into the shoes they were supposed to be (although a few ended up looking like they belonged to Barbies instead of human beings) he walked by the computer room to see Sabrina and Puck looking as somber as they did back when their house had first gotten destroyed. Well, to be accurate Puck looked more like he had just discovered that Granny Relda had announced that she was no longer letting him eat everything in sight.

But beside the point.

Being the heroic, amazing uncle he was, Jake strolled into the room with a concerned, "What's wrong kiddos?"

"Marshmallow made us read a sad story," Puck mumbled.

"Did she?" Jake asked. It seemed extremely un-Daphne-like of her to do that. "Where did she go, anyways?"

"Something about resizing shoes that she discovered in the living room," Sabrina grumbled. "The least she could've done is cheer us up again before messing with shoes."

"Shoes?" Suddenly Jake remembered the mess of shoes he had left in the living room.

Oops.

Well, the least he could do is take over Daphne's original job of cheering up the poor couple. (Yes, even Jake shipped Sabrina and Puck.)

"Hey guys, look what a fan sent me the other day!" Jake said, waving a printout in their face.

Puck grabbed the paper. "R-ran…ran-dum….uh…"

Sabrina snatched it away from him. "**Random Awesomeness**," she read, "by **yorkie999777000**. Wait, this is the same author, what if it's more angst-sad-stuff?" Sabrina looked at Jake, who put his hands up defensively. "I promise it's quite light-hearted."

**One day, a dolphin named Mark came up to Sabrina.**

**"Hey dolphin, is your name Mark?"**

"Somehow I already know this story will be kinda random," Puck commented.

"Oh _really_, can't be the _title_, can it?" Sabrina replied sarcastically. But to Jake's delight, both of them were already looking a bit happier then they did a few seconds ago.

**"Yep."**

**O_o**

**"WWWWOOOOAH! Is your mom's name Mark?"**

"Wait, why would a girl be named Mark?" Puck asked.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Puck, we've been over this. You're named after-"

"-something that's hit around in a hockey game. I know, I know, I have no idea what my mother was thinking when she gave me that name," Puck frowned.

"Hockey, perhaps?" Jake suggested.

**"Yep."**

**"Cool. Hey, would you like to dance?"**

**"Yep."**

**And with that, Mark, the talking, dancing, dolphin jumped up and did the tango with Sabrina.**

"Wai-"

"It's a story, fairy boy. It doesn't need to make sense."

_Well, Sabrina seemed to be back to her usual snappy, temperamental self, _Jake thought. _Puck, too, should be fine in a few minutes. Guess my job here is done._ He quietly waltzed out of the room to join Daphne downstairs in putting the family's shoes back in order.

**"That is COOOOOL! Would you like to meet Puck?"**

"Of course everyone wants to meet me-"

"Just keep telling yourself that if it makes you happy."

**"Yep."**

**And she left.**

**What Sabrina didn't know, was that as she left, Mark grew legs and began to attack Fairyport Landing!**

"What. Okay, stories don't need to make sense, but this is ridiculous," Puck said, but a large grin was spreading across his face.

"The title _is_ 'Random Awesomeness'," Sabrina pointed out.

**As Sabrina was pulling Puck along, they saw Mark.**

**"PUCK, LOOK IT'S MARK! I THINK I LOVE HIM."**

**Sabrina said dreamily.**

"You're in love with a psychotic talking, dancing dolphin with legs. I think it's a perfect match," Puck snorted.

It was worth the punch to the face.

**This made Puck sad.**

"Yes, a punch to the face makes me sad," Puck said, rubbing his already-swollen cheek.

**So sad, that he cried a river.**

"Make sure they name that river after me. Something like 'Trickster King River' sounds about right."

**Daphne came out to him and ate his shoes.**

**"AAHHHH! My shoes, why must ye' eat them?"**

**Daphne just looked up at him and gurgled.**

**Canis came out.**

"Wait, out of her _mouth_, or just out like…out of nowhere…or out of the clos-"

"Puck, shut up and enjoy the story."

**Suddenly, strange happy music began to play, and Kevin the Deceiver came to life, leading them on a magical rainbowy path.**

"Isn't it Kraven the Deceiver-"

"IHAVENOIDEAWHATYOU'RETALKINGABOUT!" Puck screamed.

**"FOLLOW MEEEE."**

**Kevin began to sing as his eyes grew big and Japanese cartoonish.**

"Okay fine, he's the first cousin of Kraven the Deceiver," Puck mumbled.

**And as they reached the end of the rainbow, they saw a dolphin putting a pot of gold down.**

**"MARK!"**

**Puck exclaimed.**

**"Nope."**

**"Oh, sorry, who are you?"**

**"Matthew, his evil sister."**

**O_o**

**"You want to go sing a song to the moon?"**

**"Nope."**

**Puck's lower lip began to tremble.**

**"NOBODY LIKES ME! WAAAHH."**

"Impossibru!"

**Just then, Dora came and hugged him.**

**"I like you, now, let's go home, how do we go home if we don't know the way?"**

**A giant polar bear that was sitting on a toilet reading a newspaper suddenly popped up.**

**"Would you mind? The polar bear asked, then popped away again with a flushing sound.**

At this point both Sabrina and Puck were literally rolling-on-the-floor-laughing, such that they vaguely resembled the last sentence of the story.

**Now, every one rolled up in a ball and began rocking back and forth sucking their thumbs.**

Daphne looked up suddenly from the large pile of shoes.

"Uncle Jake, what is that- is that maniacal laughter? What'd you do-"

"Don't worry about it, let's just say Sabrina and Puck should be back to normal after all that laughing dies down," Jake smiled.

Meanwhile, upstairs the printout in Sabrina's hand began glowing vaguely. Some of the letters began glowing more strongly than the others, resulting in something that looked a bit like this:

**O**ne day, a d**o**lphin named Mark **c**ame up to Sabrina.  
"Hey dolphin, i**s** your name Mark?"  
"Ye**p**."  
O_o  
"WWWWOOOOAH! Is your mom's nam**e** Mark?"  
"Yep."  
"Coo**l**. Hey, would you **l**ike to dance?"

* * *

**In case you have trouble picking out the bold type in the last paragraph, the letters are "Oocspell", or "OOC Spell." Hint about the next chapter? Maybe.**


	22. And I Thought Math Had a Lot of Problems

**A/N: So, this is the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry.**

**-HOWEVER-**

**yorkie999777000 has kindly offered to write a sequel! I'll let you read this chapter first then tell you more about it ^.^**

* * *

"Hm…" Jake muttered, peering at the document under a magnifying lens. "Most interesting… I've never seen a spell embedded so well onto a piece paper…"

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"It's a spell of some sort," Jake replied, tossing the magnifying glass over his should. A slight tinkling sort of noise was heard as the glass shattered.

Downstairs, Puck pricked his ears.

"I hear something breaking."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. That boy was drawn to destruction like moths were drawn to light. She herself didn't hear anything, but then and again Puck's hearing was well beyond the normal human range. So beyond, in fact, that he could hear dog whistles, a fact that Sabrina used to her advantage. In fact, she'd still be blowing that dog whistle at him when he least expected it if it weren't for the fact that Elvis was affected by it as well.

Her happy thoughts were interrupted when Puck suddenly took off running towards the source of the noise, upending the table in the process. "Be right back," he yelled over his shoulder.

"Puck get back here and fix the table!" Sabrina screamed as she ran after him.

* * *

"What does it do?" Daphne asked.

"I'm sure I have no idea," Jake said, turning the paper this way and that (because somehow looking at a puzzle upside down seems to help). "The only word I can pick out is 'spell', the rest seems to be Latin… Although, there-"

"AAAAAH!" Puck cried, holding his foot in pain.

"Puck! Are you okay?" Sabrina dashed to his side.

"Yeah, I stepped on some glass," Puck muttered.

"Oh, that's where the magnifying glass went. My bad," Jake semi-apologized. "Anyways, the first three letters-"

"Hey, it's the story thing from the other day," Puck said, reaching for the paper. He was suddenly aware of a hand on his shoulder, and turned to find the hand attached to the arm of one Sabrina Grimm. Sabrina usually had a no-contact policy with him, and as much as he enjoyed it, having her hand on his shoulder was creeping him out.

"Uh…Grimm? Hello?" Puck snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm…? Yeah, I'm fine," Sabrina said faintly.

"Your eyes are kinda glazing over," Daphne said.

"An uh, you're…uh, you're touching me," Puck mumbled. _Why can't I go back to the days when I could just shake her hand off and not feel guilty?_

"Huh?" Sabrina looked down her arm, and her eyes finally focused on her hand. "Oh, sorry, honey," she said, pulling her hand away.

Puck relaxed, then stiffened. _Honey!_

He looked wildly around at Jake and Daphne. Jake's mouth was gaping open in a way that was reminiscent of a fish's, and Daphne was staring at Sabrina in shock.

"Did she just-" Puck had trouble finishing his sentence.

Jake pointed a shaky finger at Sabrina. "Wha…? Did you eat too much of mom's cooking again?"

Daphne waved the piece of paper in front of his face. "Uncle Jake! I think it has to do with the spell!"

"Ah, okay, that actually makes sense," Jake paused, thinking. "That… actually makes sense!" he repeated. "But wait, the first three letters here, o-o-c, what does that mean, it must stand for something-"

"Out of character!" Daphne nearly screamed. "It's an out of character spell, and I think Sabrina has been cursed with it!" She turned to Sabrina. "Sabrina! What'd you do, did you read this aloud, or what?"

"Yeah, I did, yesterday when we were reading the story..." Sabrina trailed off.

"Ah I see, a verbal activation spell, activated when read," Jake announced grandly. "Amazing, she didn't even have to read the spell, just the words the spell was embedded in."

Sabrina's eyes suddenly cleared. "Wait a moment…" she turned to Puck. "Did I call you…" she couldn't bring herself to say it again.

"Yes you did Grimm," Puck smirked to hide his relief that she seemed to have snapped out of it. "I always knew you thought I was-"

"Wait a minute," Daphne said. The young girl paused a moment, thinking. "If Sabrina read this yesterday, and this is a verbal spell, and Puck heard her read it, then maybe he might've been cursed with it too!"

"WHAT?" Puck bellowed. "What does that mean?"

Right on cue, his eyes suddenly clouded over. He turned to Sabrina and beamed brightly.

"Wow Sabrina you look amazing tod-!"

"Shut up!" Sabrina silenced him with a right hook. She sat back and rubbed her temples. "We need to find a cure, and soon, or else fairy boy here isn't going to survive much longer."

* * *

**So yes, this is the last chapter of this story.**

**BUT WAIT!**

**I would've left it here with this cliffhanger ending, but yorkie999777000, as I mentioned above, has kindly offered a rope out to those who do not like hanging off the edge of a cliff.**

**Her story, "The OOC Curse," will continue the OOC problem and how they solve it.**

***Cue dramatic music, dun-dun-duuun~***

**"Now that the havoc of the world wide web has reached its peak with a curse no less, what will Sabrina and Puck do to find a cure? Have others been infected? Is there any hope? Is there a cure? Is the counselor even a counselor? Is Sabrina even a girl?"  
-_excerpt from the summary of "The OOC Curse"_**

**Yes indeed, a whole new story that will be kind of like the above, with the discovery of more fanfics for our favorite bantering couple to react to!**

**Before you go read it, I'd like to thank all of you loyal readers for sticking with me (through a six-month hiatus, no less) all the way to the end, your support is invaluable - reading these reviews literally make my day. As for future stories on Sisters Grimm specifically, well, I have some refreshing to do before I do more stories. (I haven't even read book 9 yet. Crazy, I know.)**

**Well, that's it, the end of the first story I ever published online. The end of the beginning, hopefully. Now go read The OOC Curse!**

**~zoocan**


End file.
